RWBY: Unthinkable Growth
by jitterwhack
Summary: From the writer who updates Those Days and Ninjas of Love: Blake Version. Ruby Rose had thought of puberty and fitting in as her only problem.. Now she has things like monsters and freaky mutations popping out of her when she least expects it. She is having one monster of a puberty.
1. Ruby

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey there all you readers. Those Days is a huge success, and I'm feeling good about NoL: BV, I've decided to make another story. I haven't gotten that bad of a review yet, so I'm hoping this story will also be something enjoyable for all of you guys.**

 **Will this be an AU universe? Yes. Will shipping's change? Possibly.**

Chapter 1: Ruby

"And that class is how to get the integral of the function." The professor concluded to the class as the bell had rung. "Remember to read up on revolutions and areas."

Ruby Rose trudged out of the class on her lonesome while a few stuck around to chat with friends. Being a prodigy and skipping two years into freshman high school, she had no one to call a friend through her first two months. Sure her sister was in the same school, but she was a year higher and didn't see her as much during school time.

 _'_ _Maybe I'll head over to the library to read some manga.'_ She thought to herself, pushing away the thoughts of loneliness. As she was entered the library, she took notice of a few girls and a guy in a corner muttering something to themselves. Seeing they had a candle lit, she went over to tell them off.

"H-hey!" She mentally kicked herself for that weak shout. As the girls looked to her, she cleared her throat to continue. "It's dangerous to have a candle in here. You guys should maybe do that somewhere else."

"Sorry." One of them said in a sultry tone. The young girl took notice of her eyes. They were amber and looked fiery, but at the same time felt so cold. "This place is one of the only areas where we can feel the aura flowing freely. Must be because of how quiet it is in here."

"Okay." Ruby mumbled, not understanding what she was a talking about. "But it's still pretty dangerous to have a fire close to books. Big or small."

"…Thanks for the concern." The girl said, extending a hand out. "My name is Cinder. Cinder Fall."

"I'm Ruby Rose." She replied, shaking the older girl's hand.

"You don't have to worry about the candles Ruby." She said in the same sultry tone. For some reason, Ruby felt like listening to what she was saying. As her lilac eyes left the amber ones, she felt a bit light headed. "Go on with your business. We'll be perfectly fine once we're done."

Nodding her head, Ruby had picked a table close by to them after she had picked a manga out from her favorite section. She could hear the group muttering something around the small flame, but she took no mind to it. After a few minutes, her nose started to itch and she felt a sneeze coming.

ACHOO!

The sound had echoed through the hall library and had halted the small group in what they were doing. Taking note that the muttering had stopped, the young girl had looked up to see Cinder staring at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Sorry." She apologized, wiping her nose.

"…Maybe you should go to another area." Cinder said, sounding a little peeved.

Getting up, Ruby had moved to the manga section to be closer to the books. After half an hour, she had dozed off feeling tired for some reason.

After waking up, she saw she was the only person in the library. Taking her phone out, she saw that it was a quarter to three. Getting up to stretch, Ruby had clasped both hands in front of her and heard some of her joints pop. Still half asleep, she looked down to see the stack of manga still on the floor.

Picking the stack up, she started putting them back in their place. Things were going easy as she had one arm hold the stack, while two hands were putting them away. …Wait.

Looking at the arm holding the stack, Ruby then looked at the normal hand that was frozen in place. The other hand, which was all black and a little furry was still putting books back in it's place.

Feeling itself being stared at, the other hand had paused and had turned to Ruby and waved before continuing it's earlier task.

"A…a…a…" After the stacks were put away, Ruby had followed the source of the hand to see it was coming out of her belly button. "AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Luckily the library was empty enough for her to scream without being reprimanded. As she ran around screaming while trying to get away form the arm that was attached to her, the little girl had tripped and landed on her nose.

"How did this happen?" She sobbed while the new arm had patted her in comfort. Her grief was shortly lived as panic set in.

"Is anyone in here?" A tall girl with a black bow asked, opening the door to the library. Seeing no one after a few minutes, she shrugged off her curiosity and left.

"That was close." Ruby whispered under a table. Looking over to the arm, she tucked it under her shirt. It was hard to walk to her locker since the arm had kept wriggling. "Hey! Watch the hand buster! I'm still underage!"

After getting to her locker without suspicion, she had put on heavy sets of clothing she had stored inside in case of wardrobe malfunctions.

 _'_ _Note to self.'_ She thought. _'Thank Yang later after all this is through. Now to just walk on home without looking like a creep.'_

Sadly, Ruby had still caught a few people's eyes with how heavy she was looking. She was able to play it off as a puppy she was trying to sneak into her home when people stared too long.

* * *

 **Yang and Ruby's apartment**

Ruby had forgotten the biggest obstacle in her way as she made it home.

Her sister: Yang Xia Long. Technically they were half-sisters, but they didn't really care. Sure Ruby's mom and Yang's mom were at each others throats half the time whenever they all got together, but the sisters had loved each other all the same.

With all the friction, their dad had decided to give the two an apartment to get away from all the fighting when Yang had turned seventeen and got a part-time job as a courier.

It also helped that Tifania, a long time friend of Summer, was happy to act as a guardian for the two while living right next to them.

But back to the matter at hand, Ruby was currently trying to get away from her older sister.

"I'm fine!" She said in a huff.

"Are you sure you're okay Rubes?" Yang asked her sister, not used to seeing the little freshman wearing heavy sets of clothes. "You're looking a little …bloated."

"Uh… yup!" Ruby said, shifting her hands around her belly as she felt it squirm. "Eep! …Nothing to hide!"

"…Okay Ruby, what animal did you find this time?" Yang demanded answers, tapping a foot on the floor. They already had Zwei, and he was enough of an expense.

"It's not something I can show you easily!" She whined, trying her hardest to hold what was under her clothes.

"Try me." Ruby sighed as she let go of her belly and lifted her shirt.

Suddenly a huge black furry arm plopped on the floor and started feeling around it surroundings. As Yang followed the arm, she was surprised to see that it was crawling out of her little sister's navel.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Yang shouted as she tried to stomp on the arm.

Yang was currently taking ballet and kickboxing with Tifania during her down time, but panic was still on her mind as she tried to ungracefully stomp over the arm that kept dodging her every move.

"Yang! Stop!" Her little sister shouted, trying to grab hold of her sister and the arm.

But she was too late as Yang had caught onto the arm and had pulled with all her might. After the mighty tug, Ruby had felt something slide out of her navel as she landed on her butt. Looking up, she saw her sister holding an arm to some sort of giant werewolf.

As the wolf snarled at her sister, Ruby panicked and had dropped a shelf nearby onto the creature. It was successful in knocking the creature out cold.

"What is this thing?" Yang said, prodding the wolf's head.

"I think it's a werewolf." Ruby muttered, holding a vase in case it woke up again.

"I'm calling animal control." Her older sister said, pulling her cell phone out.

"What are you going to tell them?" Ruby said in disbelief. "Hey sorry to call you guys, but I pulled a werewolf out of my sister's belly button. Think you guys can send it into a nice home?"

"Well how'd it even get in there?" Yang growled at her sister. "You were hanging with the cultists again weren't you?"

"I wasn't!" She said indignant. "…At least I think I wasn't."

While they argued, they forgot about the werewolf that was stirring awake. As it got up, with a deep snarl it lunged after Yang.

Seeing the creature about to swipe at her sister, Ruby had pushed her out of the way but had gotten a deep gash in her midsection.

"RUBY!" Yang screamed as she watched blood spray from her sister's gut. But instead of falling to the floor as it should, it had wrapped itself around her baby sister.

The werewolf was confused as well. As it tried to take another swipe at Ruby, a tendril had pulled it right back into Ruby's gut.

"What is going on?" Yang said in fear and shock.

* * *

 **In Ruby's mind**

Ruby was currently in a rose garden with the only light coming from the roses below her feet. Soon, the werewolf had appeared and was stalking towards her. As she backed up, something had caught between her feet and made her fall on her rump.

 **"** **Take the coil."** A voice muttered behind her. Turning around, she saw no one.

 **"** **Take the coil. It will MAKE us complete."** The voice groaned below her. Turning down, she saw a red cloak flowing towards her.

 **"** **Put me ON."** She heard the cloak groan. Before she knew what was happening, the cloak had wrapped itself around her neck like a snake coiling around it's prey. After a few seconds, the red cloak was now flowing around her neck.

If Ruby had a mirror, she would have noticed her once lilac eyes were now shining silver instead.

 **"** **Yesssss…"** It hissed in glee, sounding more lively. **"We are now one!"**

Remembering the werewolf in front of her, Ruby had closed her eyes seeing it lunging at her. But instead of being eaten like she thought, the cloak around her had grabbed the monster and was holding it in the air while laughing.

 **"** **YES!"** It's shout echoed through the void of Ruby's mind. **"YES! Oh the power I have now!"**

Slamming the creature on the ground a few times before ripping it in half, Ruby had fainted once more at all the gore she was seeing.

* * *

 **Ruby's room**

As Ruby opened her eyes, she saw Yang sitting right by her bedside.

"It was all a dream." She whispered in relief.

 **" '** **Fraid not sweety."** A voice said on the floor.

Looking down, she saw a corgi looking at her. Rubbing her eyes, she had chalked it up to her still hallucinating.

"Zwei?" She said to herself. Nudging her sister , she was successful in waking her before pointing back to the canine.

"Ruby?" Her older sister said. Suddenly, Ruby was in a bone crushing bear hug. "Ruby! You're alive."

"Yesterday wasn't a dream?" She asked her sister, still eyeing the dog.

"I wish." The blonde said with a few tears. "But it doesn't matter now. You're okay, and that arm thing is gone now."

"But what happened?" She asked confused. "All I remember is blacking out and roses."

 **"** **You two should be thanking me."** The two had snapped their heads as they heard the corgi talking. Seeing them staring at him strangely, the canine had spoke once more. **"What?"**

After a few minutes of screaming, chasing Zwei, and tying him up, the two were now interrogating their dog.

"Who are you and what have you done to Zwei?" Yang growled, pointing a finger at the corgi's nose. The dog had licked it cutely in response.

 **"** **Is that any way to thank me from saving you two from that beast yesterday?"** It said condescendingly. **"I even put you two in bed."**

"Don't play me demon!" Yang growled. "I know kickboxing."

 **"** **Demon?"** It laughed. **"I know we bring misfortune, but does that really make us demons? I'd call us more of Grimm."**

"You keep saying last night, but all we remember was the werewolf trying to kill us." Ruby piped in, staring into the eyes of her dog.

 **"** **It's called a Beowulf actually."** The corgi corrected her. **"But you really don't remember me, Ruby?"**

Shaking her head, the corgi had sighed.

 **"** **Maybe this form will help."** After hacking and coughing to the disgust of the two, Zwei had thrown up a red cloak. As the corgi barked as if nothing happened, the cloak had rose up a bit. **"Recognize me now?"**

"You're the cloak in that dream I had." The little sister said, remembering the events.

 **"** **And you're the portal from the other side that let me and that Beowulf through."** The cloak said, trying to wrap itself around her.

"What do you mean portal?" Yang said face to fabric as she pulled it off her baby sister.

 **"** **Sadly for Ruby, she is now the portal between my world and this world."** The cloak explained. **"Some are nice like me, but there are other things that are malicious and bloodthirsty. Like the Beowulf you pulled out of her."**

"Problem solved then." Yang said as if the answer was that simple. "We just make sure Ruby doesn't pull anything out of her gut."

 **"** **Not as easy as you think blondy."** The red fabric said. **"See, that Beowulf came out of her belly. I on the other hand …came out from a cut on her belly."**

"So I'll make sure I won't get cut's or anything like that." Ruby waved it off.

 **"** **You girls just don't get it do you?"** It said tiredly, before turning to Ruby. **"You're the portal to the other world. It could be through anything on you: From your hair to the smallest pores. There's no stopping them from coming through."**

"So I'm going through monster puberty?" Ruby asked in fear, starting to sweat.

 **"** **Basically, yes."** That answer did not bode well with her. **"While "**

"Maybe I can suck them back in me." Ruby suggested. "…Wait. But wont that mean I'll die if everything on me is a portal?"

 **"** **The portal is a one way street."** Ruby did not get what that meant, and the cloak could see it. **"It means things can come out of you, but nothing can go back in. I had to eat the Beowulf last night to save you two."**

"Great." She muttered. Yang was sitting at the kitchen table massaging a migraine that was forming.

 **"** **But hey."** The cloak said, wrapping around her. **"I like you, so with me around, you'll have no problems with whatever comes through. After all …we are now one."**

Puberty had just gotten stranger for Ruby Rose.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN: And that's the end of the Chapter 1. If you guys are wondering what kind of voice to use for Ruby's red cloak, then I've been debating with Mark Hamil or Senketsu from Kill la Kill.**

 **Anyways~3.**

 **Next time on Ruby-Chan!**

"We have a new student joining us today."

"I don't want to be here!"

"I can't fight her alone like this Ruby! Think of a weapon!"

"Why can't we be friends?"

"Do you even have a name?"


	2. Ice Queen

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 2: The Ice Queen

It had been a few days after Ruby and Yang got used to the idea of monsters popping out of her. One thing they found out is that the dangerous portals opened during moments of extreme negative emotions Ruby felt.

Some of the emotions she and Yang had noted were nervousness, fear, anger, sadness, and jealousy.

Other things they noticed were mutations to Ruby and her belongings during extreme positive emotions and other states hygiene wise. One such incident had almost caused Yang to be digested by her room when she went to collect laundry. But that was to be told for another time.

Ruby was now sitting on her bed with the talking cloak laid across from her.

"So…" Ruby broke the silence, staring at the fabric.

 **"** **So what?"** It said back. Having it around had been handy for Ruby after she got over her shock. It was sentient, but it was also helpful to her.

"Do you even have a name?" She asked, looking it over and tilting her head.

 **"** **You tell me."** It muttered, shuffling a bit. **"I came out of you, so be a good host and think something up for me. …Just make it something cool and amazing."**

"Okay." She said, putting on a thinking pose. After a minute she had one more important question to ask. "…Are you a boy or a girl?"

 **"** **What kind of question is that?!"** It shouted, wrapping itself around her and having her slap herself.

"I'm sorry!" She whined, trying to resist. "But how am I gonna give you a proper name if I don't know your gender?"

 **"** **Just think f something cool, okay?"** It grumbled, letting her go. **"If you notice, I don't have any form of reproduction. My kind are a symbiotic bunch that produce asexually."**

Choosing to ignore the hard words it was telling her, she gave a name. "How about Raggio?"

 **"** **I said cool!"** And it was back to the slapping. **"Am I some sort of rag draped over your shoulders? Do you wear rags all day? Huh?"**

"Okay! You don't like the name!" She little prodigy cried as she tried to get him off. "Why don't you think of a name yourself?"

 **"…"** It had stayed silent for a few seconds. **"I cant think of a name either."**

"Hypocrite!" Ruby shouted, smacking it with her pillow. "…Maybe Yang could help. She's good with names."

* * *

 **With Yang**

"Raggio." The busty blonde said, not turning from the tv.

"Already said." Ruby said, holding her cloak from strangling her sister.

"Dang." She muttered. "…How bout Crimson."

 **"** **I'll take it!"** The cloak said in glee. **"From now on, I'm Crimson."**

"Great." The younger girl said, taking her bag and putting on her uniform. "I'll see you after school, Crimson."

 **"** **Woah, hold up!"** It said indignantly. **"Aren't you going to take me with you?"**

"I can't go around wearing you wherever go!" Ruby said with a face. "Everyone will think I'm weird. And the days are extremely hot."

 **"** **But I'm your partner!"** It whined. **"We stick together."**

"I'm not walking around like some little red riding hood character." She stood her ground. "I'd be seen even more like a kid in class."

"You're technically still a kid Rubes." Her older sister added. "A teenager, but still a kid."

"Whose side are you on?" She cried out.

 **"** **If size is the problem, then no problem!"** Not waiting for her reply, Crimson had wrapped itself around Ruby and started shrinking while tying itself around her neck. **"Ta-dah!"**

As Yang looked over her sister, she was impressed by what Crimson had done. It had shrunk itself into one of those clip-on ribbons that were seen on some of the sailor fukus. It matched with Ruby's dark navy blue school uniform since the colors contrasted.

"Nice job Crimson." Yang gave a thumbs up.

 **"** **Meh, you guys got nothing but fashion mags and the TV has nothing good on."** After a while, they got used to Crimson's voice. It wasn't so creepy after hearing it a few times. **"May as well …spoil myself."**

"Well either way," Ruby had groaned, knowing the tone in her sister's voice. "You really 'suit' her well."

"Let's just go Crimson." Ruby grumbled, heading out the door.

* * *

 **Outside**

"Good morning Ruby!" A busty brunette called out to her from across the hall.

"Hi Aunt T!" She greeted back with a smile. Ruby really loved her Aunt. She wasn't related by blood, but she was a close friend of their dad's and she was super nice.

"I see you've decided to try a new look." Her aunt took notice of Crimson. Somehow, Ruby could feel it preening itself. "The color really suits you."

"Thanks Aunt T." Ruby shuddered mentally, remembering Yang's pun. "You look real happy today."

"I am!" She gushed while putting on a huge grin. "I just received the most wonderful news ever!"

"What's going on?" Whenever her aunt was this happy, it meant a big change.

"I'm not going to say." She said in a hush tone. "It's a surprise."

"…Okay Aunt T." She said, heading off to school. "I'll see you around."

"You take care now." She waved away.

* * *

 **Streets of Vale**

Ruby's good mood was stopped, when she saw her bus leaving without her.

"Wait!" She shouted to no avail. Grumbling at the unfairness, she didn't take notice to someone walking up to her.

"Excuse me?" The person tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she saw a blonde guy who looked Yang's age wearing the same uniform as her. "Is this the bus stop to Beacon Academy? I'm new around here."

"Sorry." She mumbled, still sour about being late to the bus. "The bus just left a few seconds ago. The next one comes in thirty minutes."

"That's a shame." He muttered, looking down. "Think we could make it to class if we walked form here?"

"We'd get there." Ruby answered, feeling awkward talking to a guy she's never met. "But we'd probably be late and get a late slip. You'd need a really good excuse to be late. And the bus leaving you doesn't count. It's been used too many times."

"…How about helping the new kid that got lost in the big city?" He offered, extending his arm out for a hand-shake. "I'm Jaune. And you?"

"Ruby Rose." She introduced herself and shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you Jaune."

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

The two had made it to the school gate with three minutes to spare. As it turned out, the city had made few renovations to the streets, so there was a shortcut for people who walked to school. While walking with Jaune, Ruby had found out he was in the same year as her sister and he was from a different town called Arcadia. She got along with easy since they both shared some of the same interests. Ruby could say she had finally made a friend in high school.

As the two entered the gates, Ruby had waved bye to her new friend.

"See you around." Jaune said, going up a floor.

Heading over to her locker, Crimson had taken decided to talk.

 **"** **Looks like someone made a friend."** It said in a teasing tone.

"So?" She whispered, in case someone was nearby. "It's great that I finally have a friend in high school."

 **"** **Good for you."** It continued to tease. **"Your first friend in high school is your boyfriend."**

"Aww come on!" She said in a huff with a small blush. "Can't I have a friend that's a guy who also shares the same interests in the same things as I do?"

 **"** **Sure you can."** It said meekly. **"And they're called boyfriends."**

Ruby had smacked her head on her locker. It was official. There were now two Yangs in her life.

"Let's hope class is eventful." She muttered to herself.

 **In class**

"We have a new student joining us today." Professor Oobleck had announced while writing the name of the student on the board. "Please welcome Weiss Schnee to the class."

"Thank you sir." A girl with a side ponytail and white hair stood up. "Nice to meet you everyone."

The whole time class had been going on, Ruby had a feeling that something was up with Weiss. And for some reason, Crimson was tugging on her to get her attention. And for some odd reason ,she could feel herself sweating more than she usually does.

 **"** **Ruby."**

"What?" She whispered, hunching over so no one could hear her.

 **"** **I can feel a portal opening up in you."** It whispered back. This had caught her undivided attention.

"Right now?" She was sweating more now as she was panicking.

 **"** **Don't worry. It's a low level like me."** The ribbon said, trying to calm it's host.

"Cant you eat it like you did the Beowulf?" She asked.

 **"** **I can't eat it."** She was back to panicking again. **"It's a symbiote like me. Eating it would cause a horrible reaction."**

"So how do we stop it?" She didn't want a repeat of what happened in her apartment. She felt all her sweat leave her.

 **"** **It needs to take form."** Crimson explained. **"Once it does, I can eat it since it finally has a host."**

"When will it come out?" She asked, thinking of a strategy.

 **"…** **It's already loose."** It said sadly.

"WHAT?" Ruby shouted, forgetting she was in class.

"Yes, I know Ms. Rose." Mr. Oobleck said in a sad tone. "This side of history is most shocking even to me."

Sitting back down in embarrassment, Ruby took note that half the class was laughing at her. Weiss had looked at her with a sour face before shaking her head and turning back to the lesson.

As the lesson ended, Ruby had packed her notes to head over to the chemistry labs. On her way she saw Yang laughing while talking to her new friend Jaune.

"You're my new hero." Her older sister laughed, clapping a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Oh come on. Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in my shoes." He said humbly between a few chuckles.

"Yang!" Ruby called out to her sister.

"Hey Rubes/Ruby." Both blondes said at the same time. As both turned to each other, the stare they gave held the same question.

"She's my sister." Yang went first.

"She helped me find my way here." He answered last. They then both turned to look at the youngest out of them.

"So Rubes, how was class?" Yang asked, leaning on the lockers.

"We got a new classmate. No big deal." She tried to act cool in front of them. "Also, something might have _popped out._ "

"Okay?" She said, not sure where her baby sis was going with her sentence.

"Yang." She said urgently. " _Something. Popped out._ "

"…Should I be here for this?" The other blonde asked, feeling awkward about what they were talking about. "Cuz I can just leave you two alone."

"Yeah, sorry Jaune." Ruby really meant it. "Kind of important girl talk."

As Jaune left, Ruby had explained to Yang what Crimson had told her.

"Are we safe?" Yang asked, still uneasy of what happened a few days ago. "The school's not gonna turn into some kind of digestive tract, is it?"

"That only happened to my room." Ruby said indignantly. "Besides, it's a low level, so Crimson can handle it."

 **"** **WE can handle it."** It piped in after feeling it was safe to talk.

"Right." Ruby nodded, preparing to get to class. "So I'm headed off to chemistry lab. If anything does happen …I'll wing it from there."

* * *

 **During Chemistry**

"So what are we trying to do again?" Ruby asked Weiss as they were now lab partners.

"We're trying to make a super saturated solution that will crystallize the moment there is a change in temperature." Weiss had explained once more.

"What?" To be fair, Ruby may be a prodigy, but it was Chemistry where she failed the most.

"…Are you really a prodigy?" Weiss muttered under her breath. Shaking her head, she grabbed the vials Ruby was holding. "Nevermind. Just hand me the beakers and other stuff when I ask for them."

"Okay." After a few minutes of the Ruby following Weiss's orders, their solution was almost complete.

"Now, Ruby." Weiss said slowly. "I want you to turn the dial slowly as I continue to stir the solution. Got it?"

"Got it." Sadly, Ruby had turned to quickly and had caused the temperature to change too dramatically. What happened next was the whole solution expanding until it was a giant crystal on their table.

"You …DOLT!" Weiss snapped, seeing her work destroyed. "I told you to turn it slowly."

"…I'm sorry." Ruby tried to apologize. Sadly, Weiss wasn't having any of it.

"Just forget it." She grumbled walking out. Ruby had followed her into the restrooms. "Leave me alone!"

"I really am sorry." Ruby apologized again. "If we head back to class, we can redo the experiment and get it right this time."

"I don't want to be here!" Weiss shouted through the stall door. "I hate it here. I …I have no friends here."

Suddenly, there was a deep tremor as the water in the stall had started leaking.

 **"** **This is bad Ruby."** Crimson whispered to not alert Weiss.

 **"** **I think I know how the symbiote got past me."** It said, remembering how sweaty Ruby was during her first class. **"I think it leaked out through your pores as sweat."**

"Eew." Ruby said, seeing toilet water flowing out of the stalls. "Weiss. Let's get out of here. All the stalls are overflowing."

She was met with silence. "…Weiss?"

 **"** **It's here Ruby."** Crimson said, feeling the symbiote appear. " **Brace yourself!"**

As Crimson had shifted back into cloak form, the doors Weiss was behind were blasted open. Luckily, Crimson had swatted them away before they could hit Ruby. As Crimson had lowered it's guard, both host and symbiote saw Weiss with the waters forming around her and crystallizing into a dress.

"The symbiote will take over other people too?" Ruby asked her cloak.

 **"** **It looks like they're both trying to fight for control."** It answered back, hearing the screams the other creature was making. After a few seconds, Weiss had stepped out of the stall looking at the two of them with narrowed eyes.

"Weiss?" Ruby called out to her. "You okay in there?"

She got her answer as Weiss had formed a sword out of water and had lunged towards her.

 **"** **Not today!"** Crimson shouted, grabbing her and throwing her out the window.

"Weiss!" Ruby shouted, worried for the new student. "Crimson stop! You're hurting her!"

 **"** **If you haven't noticed, SHE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"** It shouted back, bringing the two of them outside.

"Can't you just eat the symbiote now?" She tried to reason with it.

 **"** **It's still too strong."** It explained. **"If I try to eat it now, it'll rip right through the both of us. Literally. We gotta weaken it first."**

"So it's like Pokemon!" Ruby concluded, narrowly dodging a swipe at her head.

 **"** **I don't know what that is, but if that's how you see it…"** Crimson had caught the blade with one of it's tendrils as Weiss had tried to do an overhead slash. **"Argh!"**

"Crimson!" Ruby shouted, seeing a piece of it tear off. She had ran off and hid in the forestry around the school to check on her cloak. "Are you okay?"

 **"** **I can't fight her alone like this Ruby!"** It seethed in pain. **"Think of a weapon! Something to combat against her."**

"But I don't know how to do that!" She said getting scared.

 **"** **I'm not just a cloak you idiot!"** It shouted to her. **"We are one! I need you to sync with me. Remember that feeling in your head. All that power! Put me on."**

"But I am wearing you!" She cried, not understanding what it meant.

 **"** **No you're not!"** It growled. **"I'm the one doing most of the work while you're just cowering behind me! I need you to fight with me."**

"…Okay." She said, feeling determination. "Crimson, I'm putting you on!"

Suddenly Ruby could feel herself getting lighter. Her eyes had turned silver again and her uniform became a deep black that absorbed the light around it.

 **"** **Lets go partner."** Crimson said, swirling as Ruby had ran off at a quick speed to find Weiss.

* * *

 **With Weiss**

The Ice Queen was currently looking around for Ruby. Students were still in class, and were paying no mind to the girl dressed in all white shifting through the trees looking for her opponent.

Suddenly she was knocked off the branch she was standing on as Ruby had drop kicked her to the ground

"Sorry Weiss." She apologized. "But it's for your own good."

It was a game of cat and mouse as Weiss had tried to attack Ruby, while Ruby had continued to dodge every strike.

 **"** **Come on, kid!"** Crimson shouted in her head. **"Think of a weapon quick and go to town on her!"**

 _"_ _Not yet!"_ She thought, waiting for the perfect moment. Once Weiss was starting to slow down and showed signs of sweating, Ruby had decide to taunt her by opening her arms wide almost saying 'come get me.'

Taking the bait, Weiss had went for an overhead swing with all her might.

 _'_ _Now!'_ Ruby thought, thinking of a weapon forming in her hands. Crimson had tore a piece of itself onto her hands and marveled as Ruby had turned it into a giant scythe.

Not able to stop from the momentum, Weiss's blade had shattered on contact with the scythe. Taking the chance, Ruby had pointed the top end of the scythe at her opponent and marveled as fireworks were shot out, pelting her until she was on her knees.

 **"** **It's also a magic caster?"** Crimson said in awe at what the scythe could do. **"Now that's imagination! Where'd you get the idea from?"**

"Anime." Ruby said, as she and Crimson shifted back into schoolgirl mode. "Can you eat the symbiote now?"

 **"I can try."** Separating from her, Crimson had wrapped itself around Weiss's head and started moving around. For some reason, Ruby had to look away because of how it kept wrapping around the new girl too suggestively. After a few minutes, Weiss was back in her school uniform. **"All done."**

"So you got rid of it all?" She asked, still not staring at it.

 **"** **I ran into a bit of a problem."** Seeing her stare at it for answers, Crimson explained. **"So don't be mad, but there was a part of the symbiote that is stuck to her. It's a perfect match, and I can't separate the two."**

"This won't be a problem fro us in the future, will it?" Ruby was not looking forward to fighter her again.

 **"** **It might, but that's for the future to decide."** It waved off. **"I'd suggest bringing her back to the stall and pretending this whole thing didn't happen. She won't remember a thing."**

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

After putting her back in the stall and waking her up, Ruby had asked Weiss an important question.

"Why can't we be friends?" She said, extending a hand out.

"…We can." She accepted the hand, shaking it slowly. "How long was I out for?"

"You sorta cried yourself to sleep in there." Ruby lied while putting on a sheepish grin. "I waited for a the whole chem. lab to give you some time."

"Thanks." She said, getting out of the stall. "I guess we won't be passing this chemistry experiment."

"You get used to it." Ruby laughed. "I've failed it tons of times, but somehow passed with an ok."

"…You dolt." Weiss laughed, walking out of the bathroom with her new friend. The two didn't notice her hair tie squirming before it had looked similar to a tiny crown.

* * *

 **Outside**

"So that's what happened." A shadow said in a sultry tone as it witnessed the fight between the two girls. "Looks like the power I was looking for was misplaced. …Time to get it back."

Ruby didn't know it, but she had stepped into a new world where she was now in trouble. This was her first step into being a magical girl.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: So what do you guys think? Just like most of my stories, besides NoL:BV, this one won't heavily focus on romance. We get enough of those on the site. …You'd think that people would've had enough of all these silly love fics. I look around and I guess it isn't so. I guess some people wanna fill the site with love fics. Nothing wrong with that.**

 **Anyways! (enough of Paul McCartney …for now)**

 **Next time on Ruby-Chan:**

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Not now!"

"Yikes! …You should really get that looked into."

"Look, a hooded vigilante has arrived."

"Crimson! I'm putting you on!"

"I feel like Batman!"

"Bad kitty!"


	3. Black Cat

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Black Cat

Things were looking up for Ruby after she had learnt to accept Crimson as a part of her now. But like all things, they had set boundaries. Or to be more honest: Yang had set boundaries.

Rule one was that she would not transform into Silver-Eyed Ruby unless she really needed to.

Rule two was that they would try to keep it a secret, just in case someone got too crazy or their parents found out. That'd end the sisters happy times together.

The older sister would have thought of more rules, but she was called on duty to do delivery before she could think of more.

But those rules didn't bother her. Things were still great for her. She had found two friends yesterday. It was even better when the guy liked the same things as she did and the girl was a smarty-pants that could help her in her worst subject.

So here Ruby was, clinging onto the head of a Nevermore, as Crimson had called it. They were currently flying through the city area with the little schoolgirl trying to decapitate it.

 **"** **Use the fireworks."** Her cloak suggested mentally.

"I cant!" Ruby said, concerned that her misfires would hit the people below. Trying her hardest to pierce it's feathers around the neck, which were hard as steel, she didn't notice the giant avian turning to fly straight up.

Losing her footing, Ruby had almost fell at from a dangerous height but had caught her a hold of the tail feathers. Using some speed to get back up, she had started stabbing the blade into the Nevermore's back. Feeling it lurch, she continued her actions until it had enough and started taking a nose-dive to crash into the ground below.

 **"** **Get me to it's head!"** Crimson shouted. **"It's weak enough for me to eat now!"**

As the scythe wielder got to the head, Crimson had elongated to wrap itself around the neck of the flying beast.

"Crimson?" Ruby shouted, seeing the ground approaching fast.

After she heard a loud snap, the avian had started flowing into the cloak. As they had reached the asphalt, people had rushed over to see the cloak swallow the feet of the giant bird and Ruby covering her whole head and face with her cloak.

With all the people, Crimson had tried it's best to shroud as much of Ruby as possible. Soon reporters had started swarming, trying to get an interview.

"Who are you hooded vigilante?"

"What was that thing you fought?"

"Can I get a shot of you?"

Not liking them pulling on it, Crimson had lashed out and whipped a few who were grabbing it too forcefully.

Using her speed, Ruby had ran as fast as she could until she was in a secluded place where she could change back to normal.

 **"** **I hate those kind of reporters."** Her cloak growled, changing back into ribbon form. **"I could feel the desperation on them."**

"Let's just forget about it." Ruby said, shrinking her scythe into a keychain she strapped on her belt. "We saved the town from a giant bird, avoided being found out, and you got to eat. I think I deserve a fine meal myself."

 **"** **What'd you have in mind?"** It asked, looking forward to anything besides-

* * *

 **"** **Fast food again!"** Crimson grumbled as it's host had started shoveling fries into her mouth. They were seated in a burger joint called MacReinolds.

"Got a problem with that?" She said with a few ketchup stains under her lip. "I'm a growing girl. And I need all the nutrients I can get."

 **"** **We've been coming here after every Grimm extermination."** It complained. **"Every time we come here, I start smelling like grease and old fries."**

"You get to eat dangerous things, so I get to have my burger." She said, unwrapping her quatro-pounder cheeseburger.

 **"** **But the things I eat actually make me stronger."** It countered. **"And the stronger I get, the stronger you get."**

"So there's no harm in me eating this if all the Grimm we hunt make us powerful." She closed the conversation, taking a bite out of the fast-food.

 **"** **Let's hope you're right. For your sake."** Crimson muttered before growling as some grease had landed on it. **"Aww come on!"**

 **Outside Ruby's apartment door**

 **"** **When we get in, I'm going in the washers."** Crimson told it's host, still sour about the stains it received.

"Mmhm." She nodded, licking her teeth of some of the food residue. Before she could turn the knob, her favorite aunt and one of her new friends had walked out of her door. "Aunt T? Jaune?"

"Oh, hi Ruby." Her aunt greeted her while holding Jaune's hand. "I see you've met Jaune."

"Yeah. I helped him on his way to school yesterday." She nodded, trying to find the connection between the two. "How do you know him?"

"He's my son." She said casually. "He'll be living with me from now on. Isn't that great?"

This had shocked Ruby. She had no idea her guardian even had a son. She didn't seem the type to have one. To find out it was the same guy she had made as her first friend was a great coincidence.

"So this is the surprise you were talking about yesterday?" She asked, seeing Jaune giving her an embarrassed grin.

"Yup!" She said, hugging her son too tight by the look on the blonde's face. "I had to be separated from him for four years with the only contact being through my computer. Imagine my surprise when he comes back to me almost my height."

"Why don't we head out to eat mom?" Jaune groaned, still being squeezed. "I'm sure Ruby wants to head in by now."

"Okay." Tifania relented, letting her son go. "Alright Ruby, we'll be seeing you later."

"Yeah." She nodded dumbly, still surprised of the new info. As she walked inside and took of her shoes, she had one thing to shout. "YANG!"

 **A few minutes later**

Yang was not amused to having her sister shouting out her name in panic. She also didn't like it that she had barreled through the kitchen in a frenzy only to find her sister had shouted for no good reason.

"This better be good." She said standing with arms folded after turning off the stove for her supper. "I was making peanut butter jelly wings."

After retelling of what had happened outside, Yang was also having the same shocked look as her sister.

"Aunt T has a son?" She said to herself in disbelief. "She doesn't even look the type to have kids."

"That's what I thought." Her sister supported.

Somewhere at a diner in Vale, Tifania was feeling insulted for some reason.

 **A few minutes later**

"You didn't get into any trouble today, did you?" Yang asked, setting the table.

"Nope." Her little sister said, putting a wing on her plate. Yang was unaware of the giant bird she had fought since she had to make a delivery in a different part of town, so all was well.

"…Good to know nothing strange happened today." Yang believed her, turning on the tv to the news.

 _"_ _-and the mysterious hooded vigilante that took down the bird just ran off."_ A witness told one of the reporters. _"That was some freaky stuff, cuz there was like, a giant bird flying around, then next thing, it starts falling to the ground, and there's the hood girl."_

 _"_ _Thank you for your time."_ A reporter with purple hair said, getting back into the camera shot. _"This is Lisa Lavender bringing you nothing but the truth."_

"…Didn't get into trouble huh?" Ruby didn't even bother staring at her sister. She could feel the glare piercing her head.

 **The next morning**

Yang wasn't too hard on her for lying about the other day. All she did was take away her game console and manga collection. Sure, Ruby cried and begged while clutching her big sister's leg for hours, but she got over it. Her laptop still had the manga sites and most of her games were on there.

"Morning Crimson." Ruby yawned, waving at her cloak on the door.

 **"** **Guh…"** It said sounding disgusted.

"What's up with you?" The freshman asked.

 **"Are you… feeling okay?"** It asked unsure of what it was seeing.

"No different from yesterday." She answered, heading to the kitchen to get breakfast.

As Ruby got to the kitchen area, she saw Yang putting some notes into her bag.

"Morning sis." She greeted her older sibling.

"Morning Ru–!" Yang had stopped what she was doing as she looked to her little sister. As she got closer, she had prodded her sister's forehead. "Yikes! …You should really get that looked into."

"Get what looked into?" She asked, not understanding what the two in her house were getting weird about.

"…Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Yang asked, pulling out a pocket mirror and handing it over.

As Ruby looked at her reflection, Yang had quickly caught he mirror after Ruby had almost dropped it. But Yang would do the same if her head started sprouting huge pimples.

"How could this happen?" Ruby asked herself, covering her forehead.

"I-its okay Rubes." The busty blonde tried to comfort her. "With a little make-up, no one will notice."

 **"** **I told you that fastfood would come to bite you back later."** Crimson said, floating onto the table.

"Oh shut up!" Ruby growled at her partner while still covering her forehead. "OW!"

The little highschooler had felt something bite her hand.

"U **h…** " Both cloak and blonde said, seeing something new.

"Make up is not gonna cover that up." Yang muttered, trying not to stare at her sister.

 **"** **I didn't really mean what I said literally."** Crimson muttered, sauntering up to Yang.

"What?" As Yang opened up her mirror to answer her sister, Ruby was stunned by what she was seeing. If the pimples weren't bad enough, now they were squirming and chomping about with tiny teeth!

"I cant go to school like this!" She cried, poking one of the chomping pimples. "I'll just stay home until these things go away."

"You cant stay here either Rubes." Yang tried to reason. "Aunt T will get suspicious and try to check up on you."

"Well what am I supposed to do?" She lamented.

 **"** **I got it!"** Crimson said, jumping on Ruby's head and tying itself properly. **"Ta-dah! Headband Crimson."**

"But aren't headbands against the school dresscode?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Bandanas." She corrected. "If you looked at what other girls are wearing, you'd see a few wearing headbands that cover their foreheads too."

With that out of the way, the two sisters had started preparing to head out.

 **"** **Is no one going to praise me?"** Crimson asked, still atop Ruby's head.

 **On the way to the bus stop**

Usually Yang would be riding to school on her bicycle, but it was currently getting it's chain tightened. On the way, they had met up with Jaune who asked about the headband.

"I'm trying a new look." Ruby lied, remembering the excuses she and Yang had talked about.

"I'd try to be careful with headbands though." He warned. "If those things aren't washed properly, then you might start getting pimples."

"Yeah Rubes." Yang teased, loving the irony. "Don't wanna get things popping now, do you?"

"If she did pop them, we'd have to start calling her Craterface." Jaune joined in the teasing.

"Oh shut up you two!" She grumbled, seeing they were nearing the transport. As they got on, Ruby had spotted Weiss waving at her. "I found my seat."

"You don't have motion sickness like your mom does, do you Jaune?" Yang asked her fellow classmate.

"Depends: does the driver like to step on the brakes hard?" He asked.

"Nope." Yang understood where he was going with.

"Then we have no problems." He said, finding the two a seat next to a girl with black hair in a bow.

 **With Ruby and Weiss**

"I like the headband." Weiss commented while scooting over for her new friend.

"Thanks." Ruby said, shifting her bag to get comfortable. "I think I'll stop wearing it after today after what Jaune and Yang were talking about."

"Were they the two blondes you walked in with?" The smart girl asked.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. "Yang's my older sister, and the guy is my new neighbor who's also the son of me and Yang's legal guardian."

Seeing Weiss looking at her confused, Ruby had explained the whole dynamics of how things were with her. After she was done, all was clear with the white haired girl.

"Now I get it." She nodded. "…But what did they say about the headband?"

"Some stuff of how high maintenance it is." She waved off. "Like if I don't keep it constantly clean, I might start getting pimples."

"Ugh!" The Schnee made a face sticking her tongue out. "I agree with them. No one likes having those. Can you imagine what'd it be like to have your face covered in those?"

Giving a shaky nod, Ruby could feel herself withering inside if people had found out. "Oh yeah. I know."

 **"** **Psst. Ruby."** Crimson whispered low enough for her to hear. He went unheard as the two girls continued to talk.

 **School Gates**

As they arrived at school, Ruby saw an older man with red streaks in his hair and sunglasses leaning at the entrance. After Jaune and Yang had stepped out with the black haired girl behind them, he had marched off and pushed the two of them aside.

"Hey!" Yang grunted. "What's the big idea?"

"We need to talk Blake." The man growled to the girl with the black bow.

"We have nothing to talk about Adam." As she made to walk pass him, he had grabbed her arm.

"Not until you listen." He growled.

"Let go Adam." Blake struggled to get out of his grip. "You're hurting me."

"Hey buddy." Jaune stepped up with Yang in tow. "Why don't you just leave her alone. Sh-"

Before Jaune could finish his sentence, Adam had decked him in the jaw. "Stay out of this, shithead."

"Jaune!" Ruby shouted to her hurt friend. That was enough for Yang to go in swinging.

After pummeling the older man's ass into the sidewalk, she had looked over to see the teachers approaching.

"Aww man!" Yang moaned. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

"You're sister has a bit of a temper." Weiss muttered to her friend. But Ruby wasn't paying attention to her. She was looking at Blake, who was running into the school looking embarrassed.

"I hope she's alright." Ruby said to herself.

 **In class**

As things turned out, Yang would be serving detention for fighting on school grounds. She was against it at first, but gave in when Vice Principal Goodwitch had entered. Not wanting Ruby to walk home alone, Jaune had offered to go with her with Weiss also offering to follow much to Yang's appreciation.

So here Ruby was, sitting in literature with Weiss taking notes religiously as she did in every class they had shared together.

 **"** **Ruby."** Crimson whispered.

"Not now!" She made a low whine knowing what would happen. Usually, this meant something had come out.

 **"** **Relax."** It said calmly. **"I just wanted to tell you that you're mutant pimples are gone."**

"Really?" She whispered in glee. "So all my pimples are gone?"

 **"** **Whoa there."** Crimson had tried to slow her excitement. **"I said the mutant pimples are gone. You still got the normal ones. Turns out, they were symbiotes. Crawled out those zits and went off somewhere else."**

Ruby's head had made a loud thud on the table she shared with Weiss.

"Problem Ruby?" She asked.

"…You wouldn't happen to have make up or vanishing cream on you, would you?" She asked innocently while pointing at her headband.

"…You poor dear." Weiss patted her shoulder. Ruby could only cry silently.

 **Lunch time**

"Is it that bad?" Ruby asked, pulling Crimson back and exposing her whole forehead.

"No, not really." Yang said, not looking her in the eye.

"It could be worse." Jaune failed to comfort. He was sporting a small split on his lower lip from Adam.

"It'll be gone in a few days." Weiss assured her. "Just don't agitate it."

"…Thanks guys." She said, going back to her sandwich. Looking around, she spotted Blake eating alone a few tables over.

 **With Blake**

Blake was still feeling extremely embarrassed of what happened in the morning. It was nothing but a string of unfortunate events and bad luck.

Not only had her ex-boyfriend not taken the hint that they were through, it was in front of the whole school. She was also guilty when the people she sat next to got hurt and in trouble because of her. Looking over to where the two blondes were, she noticed the one with the red headband staring at her before looking away.

Sighing at her lack of friends in school, she took a piece of her sushi that was topped off with sea urchin eggs.

Sadly, if she had looked at her lunch a few seconds ago, she would have noticed a bunch of egg like things jumping onto the meal.

 **With Ruby and Co**

"Make sure she does her homework, okay?" Yang reminded her fellow blonde and the new girl.

"We currently don't have any." Weiss told the older girl.

"…Then make sure she doesn't stop by the fast-food joint." She moved on. "We still have some leftovers in the fridge that are still good."

"…Maybe that's how she got the pimples." Jaune pointed out. The two had stared at him, then to each other, and then the subject they were talking about. Said subject was currently looking elsewhere.

"Rubes." Yang called to her sister. She didn't turn.

"Ruby." Still no response. "What are you staring at?"

As the girl lifted her finger, the three followed the appendage to see Blake holding her neck and coughing. A few students had tried to get close to help her but they had either slipped or tripped over one another.

Yang and Jaune had went to her to help themselves, but had failed as Yang slipped on a drink that had fallen to the floor and had tripped Jaune on her way down.

As the two looked to the choking girl, they saw she had bolted out of the cafeteria.

 **With Blake**

Blake was currently in the restroom trying to hack out whatever was in her throat into the sink.

 _'_ _Just my luck.'_ She thought. Now she was choking on her favorite food. As she thought of all the crummy things that had happened to her, one person came to mind: The one who started all this. ' _ADAM!_ '

After that, all she saw was red.

 **Back with Ruby**

"I think she went in here." Weiss said, pointing to the restroom with Ruby behind her.

"Careful Weiss." Ruby said concerned. "What we saw in the caf didn't look normal at all."

"We at least need to try and help." Weiss said entering the restroom. As they both got inside, they saw a giant cat leering at them with amber eyes. "…Time to go."

As the two ran out the restroom, the beast had gave chase. Running from it wasn't as easy since lockers had somehow fallen, doors had almost opened on them, and water fountains had started spraying crazy as they passed by. Students and teachers had stayed in the classrooms in case the beast spotted them.

"It's like we're having a case of extreme bad luck!" Weiss shouted, turning a corner. As a light had fallen between them, she and Ruby had to split up when they were at an intersection. Luckily for Weiss, the creature had decided to chase after Ruby.

 **"** **The coast is clear Ruby."** Crimson said after they had entered the janitor's closet.

"Crimson! I'm putting you on!" She shouted as she transformed.

 **"…** **Do you have to keep shouting that?"** It mumbled at her catchphrase.

"It sounds cool." She pouted. "Do you want me to say 'Transform me' instead?"

 **"** **I'd prefer nothing at all!"** Their argument had been put on hold when the beast had found them.

"Crescent Rose!" Ruby shouted, transforming her keychain into scythe mode.

 **"** **And you finally gave it a name! And it's a cool one too."** Crimson shouted in her head. **"I see how it is."**

"Not now Crimson!" She berated her cloak as she jumped over the beast as it lunged at her. The creature had hit it's head on the wall hard from it's miss.

"A…dam!" The beast growled.

"…Blake?" Ruby said, understanding who the beast was now.

As she shook her head, Blake had stared at Ruby before disappering into the shadows after breaking the lights with her tail.

"That would've been so cool if it didn't mean I had to stop her." Ruby muttered trying to feel around the room for the monster Blake.

 **"** **She's gone Ruby."** Crimson told her, reverting back into headband mode. **"But at least we know who her real target is."**

"I feel like Batman!" She grumbled, leaning on the wall. "Except I don't have a sidekick or a butler to help me in my times of need."

 **"** **Focus!"** Her cloak scolded. **"We know she's aiming for that guy this morning. So all we need to do is get to the guy first."**

"But how are we going to find him?" Before it could answer, students had started crowding the halls after they figured the beast was gone.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted, running up to her looking all wet.

"Weiss!" She hugged her friend before quickly letting go. "…Why are you all wet?"

"I ran into the pool." She answered with a blush. "I figured since it was a cat, it wouldn't like water."

"Smart." She commented. "I just ran into the closet until it passed me by."

"Are you guys okay?" Jaune asked, walking up to them with Yang right beside him. After retelling of what happened to them, things had started to cool down.

"Think this'll get me out of detention?" Yang asked, hoping she could go home.

 **Afterschool**

As it turned out, Yang still had to attend her detention. Weiss had followed halfway before her sister had spotted her and had dropped Ruby and Jaune off at their apartment.

"Bye Weiss! See you tomorrow." Ruby waved to her friend. "And thanks for the ride Ms. Schnee."

"Please." Weiss's sister said behind the wheel. "Ms. Schnee was our mother. Call me Winter."

"Okay." Ruby nodded. "Thanks again Winter."

"Anything for a friend of my wittle Weissy Weiss." She teased her baby sister.

"See what I have to live with?" Weiss said to her friend in a dead tone.

"I know the feeling all too well." As the two kindred spirits said their goodbyes, Jaune had told Ruby that he'd be heading out to find a part-time job to help his mom with the expenses.

After heading up, Ruby had ran into her aunt who was asking where her son was. After explaining where he went, Tifania had given a proud smile and had patted Ruby on the head.

As Ruby entered her home, she had put away her stuff and opened her window. "Okay Crimson. We're going to scour the city for Blake. I'm sure we'll be able to find her."

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The two heard a man shout, sounding extremely close to where they were. Looking out, they saw Adam being dragged by Blake as she hopped on the roofs with Adam tied by her tail.

"That was fast. …Crimson, you know what to do." Ruby said, jumping out the window as she and Crimson combined.

 **With Blake**

She finally had him. All the pain she had because of him will be paid back three times over. After scaring him and dragging him through the city, she had decided it was time to finish it all.

Dropping him on his head, she took him in her pawed arms and flung him off the roof to get squashed in the busy streets below.

"Bad kitty!" Ruby shouted, appearing and saving Adam before he could meet the pavement below.

Not liking her prey being saved, Blake charged at the both of them.

Before Ruby could get out of the way, Crimson had gotten hooked on a pipe they hadn't noticed.

"Re **ally**?" They both shouted before Blake had tackled all of them off the roof. As they hit the pavement below, Crimson had cushioned the blow so Ruby wouldn't feel the pain.

Taking Crescent Rose out, the Ruby and Blake had started fighting while some on-lookers snapped photos on their phone. Ruby made sure to stay in open areas so Blake's bad luck trick wouldn't affect her. After dodging a swipe by her tail, Ruby had sliced off the appendage.

"Ha-hah!" She said in victory. Sadly it was short lived as two had taken it's place. "Aww come on!"

As the two fought, they didn't notice Adam getting up. As he reached into his coat, he pulled out a gun and had shot Blake's leg from the side.

"Take that you bitch!" He shouted, firing another into her other leg.

 **"** **Ruby!"** Crimson shouted in her head urgently. **"Stop him! If he keeps shooting her, Blake will die!"**

Not wanting that to happen, Ruby had pelted Adam with fireworks until he had dropped his gun. As he reached for it, Crimson had lashed out and absorbed it into it. Ruby's scythe was affected by it as it started turning more mechanical in features.

"Awesome." Ruby whispered, seeing her scythe gain an upgrade.

 **"** **Enough dawdling!"** Crimson said hastily. **"Let's absorb the symbiote before Blake can recover!"**

"Right!" As Crimson started absorbing the symbiote like it did with Weiss, Ruby had made sure to keep her face hidden from the crowd that was growing.

"I'm gonna get you both for this." Adam growled behind her, while taking out a knife. Before he could do anything, someone had decked him in the jaw.

"That was for this morning." A familiar voice said. Peeking behind her, Ruby saw it was Jaune who was standing over Adam with Yang behind him picking up the knife.

"Didn't know you had it in you bud?" Yang patted the blonde. She gave Ruby a look that said 'get on with it!'

"I took up lessons with my mom." Jaune told her. As he turned to Ruby, she was back to her cloaked self with the hood covering her. "Good job with the giant cat and all."

"…Thank you citizen!" Ruby said, trying to make her voice deep and a deep red blush on her face. "And you can help me more by taking care of this girl!"

Before Jaune knew what happened, Ruby had placed a naked Blake in his arms and had rushed off.

"D-did she just put a naked girl in my arms?" Jaune asked Yang, not daring to look up. "Why didn't she give her to you?"

"Easy buddy." Yang said, taking Blake off his hands. "I'll take her from here. Looks like she's really out of it."

"Do we even know where she lives?" Jaune said, draping his hoodie over her. After a minute, Yang was looking at him funny. "What?"

"Doesn't Aunt T have like, a lot of room in her apartment?" Yang started. Jaune was not liking where this was going. "I remember her giving Rubes and me separate rooms before our paperwork was done."

"…No." He said. He could just imagine what would happen. "No, no, no…"

 **With Ruby**

"What the heck was that, Crimson?" Ruby said angrily, tossing the cloak on the floor of her room hard.

 **"** **EASY!"** It said, not liking the rough play. **"How was I supposed to know the symbiote ate all her clothes?"**

"At least tell me she doesn't have any traces of it in her?" Ruby begged for a miracle. After gaining silence, she felt she shouldn't have dared to hope. "It's at least compatible with her like Weiss and us, right?"

 **"** **That's the thing Ruby."** It started. **"I'm still complete. Those things will take a while to heal up and grow again. If you're thinking they'll be strong like you …I'd give it a few months. And I don't even know what the outcome will be. Not all symbiotes are like me. We're all different in a way."**

"I just hope nothing bad happens to them." She said, scooping it off the floor and hugging it to her chest. "…You think Yang and Jaune will be okay with Blake?"

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and knocking on Tifania's door.

"Jaune, you're – WHAT IS GOING ON?" They heard Tifania shout through the door. "WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A NAKED GIRL YANG? AND WHY'S SHE WEARING JAUNE'S JACKET?"

"I can explain!" They could hear Jaune frantically trying to calm his mom.

"GRANDKIDS?" Aunt T shouted in glee and anger.

"Sorry." Ruby whispered through the door. Putting a hand to her forehead, she felt nothing but smooth skin. "Oh hey, my pimples are gone."

"DON'T GO LAUGHING YANG XIAO LONG! YOU'RE AS MUCH A PART OF THIS!" Ruby could just feel her games and comics slipping through her fingers.

It would be three weeks before Yang had forgiven her and gave back her stuff. And it would be a week before Tifania could trust Jaune to walk from home to school and back without her following him from behind.

 **END**

 **AN: And that's the end of that chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Remember to read and review.**

 **Omake:**

Ruby had walked into her apartment bathroom to do her usual routine. Those included brushing teeth, taking a shower, and using the toilet. And after her, Yang would come in thirty minutes later to do her things.

 **Ten minutes later**

SLAM!

Ruby had ran out of her restroom looking both embarrassed and panicked at the same time. As Yang saw her little sister run into her room she noted that her sister's slippers were red instead of their usual white.

Scratching her head, Yang decided to take her morning shower earlier than she did. As she opened the door, she immediately closed it before she stepped a foot in.

"RUBY!" She shouted, stomping over to her sister's door. As shetried to turn the knob, she found it locked.

"It wasn't me!" The culprit denied.

"I know it was you." Yang growled, pounding on the door. "I also know you're the only one that can fix it!"

"I still say it wasn't me!" She still denied. "I blame the water company!"

"Then explain to me," Yang sad through gritted teeth. "HOW the water company could turn the whole bathroom into a bloody river!"

"It's not that bad." She tried to play it off as something small.

"You get out here and fix your mess right now." Yang commanded with finality.

 **Outside**

Jaune and Weiss were looking at each other with huge blushes on their faces. They could hear everything.

"Is it like that with most sisters, or…?" Jaune asked the white haired girl.

"…Sometimes." She said, not daring to knock on the door.

"Oh god! It's pouring into the halls!" They heard Yang shout through the door. At that, the two bolted out the apartment and decided to wait for them at the bus stop.

 **END**

 **AN: Yes, I know. It's that. If you guys had read the latest chapter of Those Days, you'd know that there would be stuff like this added in. It's puberty. There's those things. There're a lot of things.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Next time on** **Ruby-Chan:**

"I wanna help you."

"I'm pregnant!"

"Let's rock!"

"So what should I name you?"


	4. Labor Pains

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

Chapter 4: Labor Pains

Things with Yang had cooled down after she had forgiven her for throwing under the bus. She had to anyways since Blake was now living with them in their own apartment. The once giant cat had told them of how she was an orphan and that Adam was her ex-boyfriend that was also part of a gang called the White Fang. When she couldn't take any more of his attitude and lifestyle, she stormed off to find a better home. It wasn't working well since she had to sleep in the park and use the public restrooms in the park to clean herself.

Instead of rejecting her like other people had done, Aunt Tifania had taken it upon herself to take care of her. As it also had turned out, Tifania was also an ex-gang member from her old days. She was part of a group called avalanche that fought for the rights of the people that were being forced out to a war that wasn't theirs. That's where she met Jaune's dad, and she had stopped there.

So Blake was now their new roommate. She couldn't stay with Tifiania and Jaune since her aunt was still suspicious of why she was found naked in Yang's arms. Although with the way she kept trying to get Blake and Jaune to go out on errands together …Ruby was getting mixed signals. Was her aunt trying to replicate her husband's and her love story?

Another thing that had changed was Ruby's secret.

"Another successful hunt, Ruby?" Blake asked from their couch, not bothering to look up from her book as she heard Ruby slide through an open window.

Yes, Blake had found out her secret. It wasn't that hard since she had walked into a living room Ruby had accidentally turned into a giant digestive tract when she was starving. After Ruby had gotten the room back to normal and Blake had met Crimson, she had relented in keeping the secret safe.

"It was just another Beowulf." The little girl said, taking Crimson off who floated to the coffee table. "There haven't been any symbiotes popping out of me lately, so all things are going easy."

 **"** **Speak for yourself."** Crimson growled.

"Are you going to be acting like this all day?" Ruby tapped a foot on the floor at her cloaks attitude. "I don't know what's going on with you. You've been snarky and moody since yesterday."

 **"** **Well maybe you can eat twenty Nevermores and still be happy."** It sassed.

"At least we can fly on Crescent Rose now." She muttered under her breath. "Besides, you said the more Grimm you eat, the stronger we become."

 **"** **Just leave me alone."** Crimson cried, flying into the bathroom.

"I haven't known Crimson as long as you have, but has it always been like that?" The black haired girl asked her new friend.

"No." She pouted. "It used to be cool and gave me advice. Now it just keeps sassing me."

"Maybe Crimson will feel better tomorrow." She said, patting the freshman's back.

"Thanks Blake." Ruby said, pulling the older girl into a hug.

 **The next day**

 **"** **Wake up Ruby!"** Crimson called to her in a happy tone.

"You're feeling chipper." Ruby mumbled, still feeling sleepy.

 **"** **I am!"** It said with glee. Ruby could have sworn she saw it twirl. **"Isn't today wonderful?"**

"It's a weekend." She muttered, putting her head back on her pillow. "Let me sleep in."

 **"** **But I have such wonderful news to tell you."** Crimson whined, nuzzling her like a cat.

"What is it?" She whined back, not opening her eyes.

 **"** **I'm pregnant!"** It squealed.

"That's nice. Congrats." After a few seconds, Ruby had shot up fully awake. "PREGNANT?"

 **"** **I know!"** The cloak gushed. **"I was shocked as you were. But now I'm happy."**

"H-how?" She stammered. "Why?"

 **"** **That's easy to answer."** Crimson plopped on her lap to start it's explanation. **"With all the Grimm I've been eating, I've grown more powerful. But with all that power, some waste is backed up in me. So I need to let some of it out. And when I do, it'll be another symbiote, only less powerful."**

"…When are you due?" Ruby asked, preparing for the worst.

 **"** **Won't be that long."** It assured her. **"I'd say by noon."**

"Great. We have no problems then." Ruby could handle that. They'd just stick indoors until it gave birth.

 **"** **About that…"** The fabric said in a singsong tone.

"What?" She did not like that tone.

 **"** **We… wont be able to transform until then."** She felt a migraine brewing. **"It put's too much strain on the split."**

 **A few minutes later**

"So you're cloak is pregnant." Blake repeated, with Yang staring blankly at her. "…I believe you."

"You do?" Ruby asked, not expecting them to.

"Rubes… I've seen you make things I wish I hadn't." Yang explained herself. "You're cloak being preggers is a lot tamer."

"And I was a giant cat a few days ago." Blake added in. "By now, we'd be stupid not to believe you."

"At least it'll be just us three here." The older sister said, leaning back on her chair.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"…Were we expecting anyone?" Blake asked the two.

"Ruby, are you ready?" Weiss's voice called through the door.

"Oh shoot!" Ruby said, stuffing Crimson in her room before running out. "I forgot I was going out with Weiss to the mall today! I'll be out in a minute!"

"So you're just going to leave your pregnant cloak behind?" Yang tsked, before looking to Blake. "It's a sad day when the new generation wont take responsibility."

"Indeed." Blake played along. "Let's hope the child wont resent her in the future."

"…Fine, I'll take Crimson along." Ruby relented. "But where will you two be?"

"I'm following you." The blonde said, putting on her white coat. "With Crimson and you not being able to transform, you'll need all the help you can get."

"I wanna help you." Blake said. The two could hear the but coming. "But Tifania wanted me to go look for a job."

"No better place to look for a job like the mall." Yang said, putting an arm around her.

Seeing she wasn't getting out of it, Blake had resigned to follow.

 **Vale Mall**

"I think this looks good on me." Weiss said, striking a pose wearing a white shawl. "What do you guys think?"

"Can you even afford it?" Yang gaped, looking at the price tag. "I'd have to make twenty-five deliveries a month to get the one on my size."

As the two got into another conversation about prices and fashion, Ruby was off to the side looking at a pair of boots that were in her price range.

"Find anything you like Ruby?" Blake said, walking behind her.

"Just looking at these boots." She said, pointing it out. "How's the job search coming along?"

"I'm …getting there." Blake said with a sheepish grin. "A few places had a good time frame, but the time and work demand seemed too much for a part-time deal."

"Are you sure you told them specifically it was for a part-time and not a full-time worker?" Yang asked, saddling up to them with Weiss in tow. "Some people ignore that info part, so you gotta be sure you give the specifics."

"…I'm going back to the bookstore." The blonde and Weiss had facepalmed while Ruby had taken the boots to try on.

 **In the changing room**

 **"** **Ruby."** Crimson moaned when they were alone. She was in the middle of trying on the boots and looking herself in the mirror.

"What is it now Crimson?" Ruby asked worried. "It can't be another portal. I've been feeling fine all day."

 **"** **It's not that."** It groaned in pain. **"I was wrong. …It's happening now!"**

"You're going to give birth now?" Ruby panicked, not sure how a cloak would give birth.

 **"** **YES!"** Jumping off Ruby, Crimson had started flapping about. Soon, it started to grow in size and convulse before tearing itself into three.

"Crimson?" Ruby moved to pick up the three pieces, but the two smaller ones had liquefied and zoomed out of the changing room.

 **"** **My babies."** Crimson groaned, trying to give chase but failing. **"We have to catch them before they try and find a host."**

"You don't sound too good." She worried, putting Crimson back on.

 **"** **I'm gonna be sick!"** Without warning, it had opened wide once more and spewed out two giant bears out of the changing room, destroying the door. They had hobbled off weak, but they were still dangerous to have around. A few seconds later, they heard screaming.

"Aren't those the Ursa you ate the other day?" Ruby was now panicking. She had fully hoped for a day without Grimm appearing.

 **"** **Those things take two days to fully digest."** Crimson groaned.

"Then let's get them back in you!" She told her cloak, trying to transform. When nothing happened, she asked what was wrong.

 **"** **I'm still too tired to combine with you."** It explained, breathing raggedly. **"Splitting takes a lot of energy and is painful."**

"So if we took too much damage in battle, we'd turn back?" She asked, remembering the times they had taken a lot of damage.

 **"** **Exactly."** It said. **"That's why we need to catch my children. They're newborns and are full of energy. They can help us if you become a host for them as well."**

"Then let's go find them!" She had bolted out of the changing room with the unpaid boots still on.

 **With Yang and Weiss**

"What is going on?" Weiss whispered underneath the cash register. Yang was right next to her when the Ursa had appeared.

The two had seen Ruby sprint out of the changing room with Crimson around her neck, so they were okay in hiding away from the two beasts lurking in the mall. Suddenly, Yang's phone started playing her ringtone loud, attracting the two beasts to their hiding spot.

"Scatter!" Yang shouted to Weiss, pulling her out of their spot. As they had split up with one beast Ursa chasing them, Yang had answered her phone. "Not a good time Rubes! This better be important."

 _"_ _It is!"_ Her sister answered on the other line. _"I cant transform right now and the only way I can do that is if I can find Crimson's babies!"_

"Well that's just great!" Yang said, toppling a trashcan to slow the Grimm down. "What do they look like?"

 _"_ _Keep a look out for red blotches moving around."_ Ruby explained. _"There should be two of them."_

"I'll get right on that!" Yang growled, running down the escalator hoping the Ursa was stupid not to follow. Sadly, it was a smart one. "Aww come on!"

 **With Weiss**

"Everybody run for your lives!" The white haired teen shouted, alerting everyone that one of the Ursa was chasing her.

"Weiss!" turning to her left, Weiss saw Ruby motioning her to run to her.

"This is all crazy." She heaved, reaching her friend. The Ursa had caught someone and was now devouring him. "Where's a superhero when you need one."

"I don't know." Ruby cried, turning away from the gory scene before her. "I guess the hooded vigilante isn't coming today."

"That beast!" Weiss seethed with tears leaking down her face. ""Why cant it just go away!"

Suddenly, a circled had formed around the Ursa and started glowing a bright white. Stopping from it's meal, the Ursa looked to the glow before it was propelled upwards at an extreme speed. The force was so instant that it was now a pancake on the ceiling.

"…I don't know what just happened, but I'll just call it a miracle." The now calming teen said, not noticing her hair tie faintly glowing. But Ruby had.

"Let's go and find Blake and Yang." The younger girl said, pulling her friend away.

 **With Yang**

The bear was currently still chasing Yang. The floor she was on was abandoned as all the people had run up to the top floor. So here she was outrunning a deadly monster while still trying to slow down to look for some kind of horrible offspring that could help save all their lives.

As she neared the food court, she saw something in the corner of her eyes. Turning to a table nearby, she saw two gooey looking things fighting over a basket of fries. A she ran up to them, the Ursa was now a few feet away from her. As the bear made a loud roar, it startled the two goops and they ran off the table to another area.

"Come back here!" Yang shouted, giving chase.

If things weren't so dire at the moment it would have been a comedic scene to see two goops running from a raging blonde who was being chased by a giant Grimm bear. Seeing the goops heading for a ventilation shaft, Yang dove for them and had caught them both in each hand.

"Gotcha!" She said in triumph. Unfortunately it was short lived as the Ursa had caught up to her. "Oh shi-!"

BAM!

Yang had rolled out of the way from being stomped on by a giant sharp paw. Sadly, she didn't escape the jaws f the beast as it caught onto her leg.

"Aaah!" The beast had not let go and had picked her up. Her leg still in it's mouth, it started shaking her around like a rag-doll, like a cat playing with it's food.

Letting her go, she was flung through the window of a sporting goods store with cuts in her arm from the glass. As the Ursa was about to step in to finish her off, a set of books were flung at it's head.

"Over here grizzly!" Hearing a familiar voice, Yang turned her head to the side to see Blake trying to lure the bear away from her.

"Blake?" As the beast turned to the bow-wearing raven, Yang could feel the baby symbiote's in her hands squirming. Opening them, she saw they were quivering like scared puppies.

"You guys were scared too, weren't you?" She said tiredly, trying not to lose consciousness. "It's okay. Ma Yang's got ya."

"Yang!" Blake shouted, ducking a swipe that would have taken her head off. Sparing the blonde a glance, she saw she was trying to get up and limp out of the store but had fallen on her injured leg.

"No more running away you two." Yang said in pain to the two goops in her hands. After they had stopped shaking, the newborn symbiotes had crawled their way into her cut wounds. "What're you guys doing?"

Right after they were completely in her, Yang felt time slow down as she started to hear childlike voices in her head.

 **"** **No more running."** One of them said. For some odd reason, Yang felt her whole body burning up in a good way.

 **"** **We wanna help you, Ma Yang."** Looking down at her leg, she saw it was quickly healing up.

 **"** **The bad bear needs to go!"** They both cried in her head. She felt more energetic than she's ever felt before

 **With Blake**

"Eat this!" Blake snarled, throwing a huge encyclopedia into the Ursa's open mouth. Ready to stab a rolled up magazine in it's eye, she heard someone whistle. Turning to the source, she saw Yang stepping out of the broken window.

"Let's rock!" The blonde said, fingerless gloves forming on her hands. If Blake had looked closer, she would have seen that they were now on fire too.

As the Ursa had charged at her, Yang had caught it's paw is it descended on her with one hand.

"Payback!" She said with glee. She had done what it had did to her and started slamming it on the ground until she got bored and flung it a few feet away from her and Blake.

 **"** **Let us eat mommy!"** The voices in her head cried. Without knowing it, Yang's fist had moved on their own and had turned into dragonheads that started munching on the Grimm until nothing was left of it. **"Thanks for the meal!"**

"You guys are something else." She smiled at the two gloves after they morphed back to normal. Turning around, she saw Blake walking up to her. "How you holding up?"

"I got my job." She said, pointing a thumb to the bookstore she was in. "You wont tell my boss I was chucking books at the thing, will you?"

"Only if we tell everyone that the hooded vigilante came here, beat the bear, then ran off." She bargained. After they shook hands on it, Yang had decided to call her sister. "Yeah. …I got 'em. …I took care of the bear. …I'll tell you when we get back home. …What happened on your end? …So now she knows too. …She okay with it? …We'll meet you back at the apartment."

"How was she?" Blake asked concerned.

"The good news is that their bear is dead too." Yang said, tucking her phone away. "The bad news is that Weiss knows something is up, so we need to make some room at the apartment for a sleepover."

"I call dibs on the couch." The bookworm said, putting a few books away.

"So what should I name you?" Yang said, turning back to her gloves. "…I'm digging Ole Betsy and The Five Avengers. You guys cool with that?"

Her two hands had slapped her at those names. "…A simple no would've worked."

 **At the apartment – Late at night**

The four would have gone home early, but Ruby had forgotten to take off her new boots, and they still had the price tag on. So when the alarms had gone off, she had to stay behind and explain herself. Luckily the security was lenient since a lot of people had done the same mistake when the Ursa attacked. But after all that was settled, they had finally gotten back to their apartment.

"So you're telling me that Ruby is some sort of portal to another dimension and she's the cause of all the freaky creatures that are appearing?" Receiving a nod from all three, Weiss continued. "And not only that, she also turns into the superhero that's been running around stopping them?"

After they had nodded again, Weiss laid back on her sleeping bag to absorb all the information. "So that was you that did the whole glowing thing in the mall, Ruby?"

"I didn't do that Weiss." She denied. "Crimson didn't have enough energy at the time combine with me. And we cant do stuff like that yet."

 **"** **Powers like that differ depending on the symbiote and the host."** The cloak added in, splayed on the couch. **"It was faint, but I could hear the symbiote on your hair tie cast the spell."**

"What do you mean my symbiote?" The white haired teen shot up, hearing the cloak's statement. She was at first shocked at meeting Crimson, but the feeling had died down after her friend had started to explain everything.

"Oh yeah." Ruby said in a hush tone, remembering an important detail she forgot to tell Weiss and Blake. "It turns out that you two got hit by a symbiote that turned you into powerful being capable of doing magic and stuff."

"And when did this happen?" Weiss said peeved.

"On your first day and when Blake became a giant cat that tried to kill her ex-boyfriend." She said meekly.

"I tried to kill Adam?" Blake voiced out. "…I'm cool with that."

"So I'm infected?" Weiss brought the attention back to her.

 **"** **Hey, we're not a sickness!"** One of Yang's gloves said on the coffee table.

 **"** **Yeah! We're like, the bestest thing you could ever have."** The other continued.

Weiss's hair tie which was still on her head, had made a small yank to show it didn't appreciate being called as such.

"Are we still friends?" Ruby asked, scared of Weiss's answer.

"…" Taking a deep breath, Weiss gave her answer. "We're still friends."

Before Ruby could jump in joy, Weiss had continued. "BUT! This means we all have a huge responsibility of learning how to control these powers and making sure we can stop whatever pops out of you."

"We're like the Sailor Senshies or Cardcaptor Sakura!" Ruby said, trying to get a high-five out of one of them. Only Yang had responded.

"I liked the Fate series." Blake said, fiddling with her bow.

"… I prefer Familiar of Zero." Weiss mumbled, not meeting their eyes.

"Really?" Yang said laying back. "I'm a Cutey Honey fan, but I also enjoyed Touhou."

Soon they were all chatting about their favorite magical anime, forgetting about their worries.

"Hold on!" Weiss said, halting the conversation temporarily. "Does this mean we can all transform?"

"…Well I can, so why cant you guy?" Not hearing a 'no' from Ruby, they had started a new conversation on what they thought their transformation would look like.

 **END**

 **AN: Yup! Ruby has a new ally. Or make that three. I notice not that many people are reading this like Those Days or NoL. Is it the title? I know how some titles can be misleading. Some of the reviewers of Those Days have said they brushed it off and had only gone to it out of curiosity before getting hooked. …Maybe I should change the title of both of them. Anyone have a suggestion?**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **NEXT TIME ON RUBY-CHAN:**

"We gotta catch it!"

"That thing will give us a huge power boost!"

"Leave me alone!"

"She can't be trusted!"


	5. Food Run

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: As some of you have noticed, I changed the title. I guess it was very off putting having a magical girl title. I hope the new one will catch more readers eyes.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Food Run

Things had gone well for Ruby and her friends as they accepted their new powers. Weiss and Blake's symbiotes still hadn't responded no matter how many times they had tried to talk to them, but there have been some signs that their powers were showing. Blake had woke the two girls in the middle of the night one time when she found her ribbon had turned into cat ears when she woke to use the bathroom.

Yang had finally named her gloves Clip and Duster as that were the only names they would accept without jumping in her face. Her transformation was different from Ruby's as instead of silver eyes, her's had turned into a glowing red.

Clip and Duster were easier for Yang to use since being gloves meant she could guide them into the Grimm. As Yang threw her punches, the gloves ate the Grimm bit by bit like ants swarming over a cookie. With a pair of aviator sunglasses and toning down the fire they made, Yang, Clip, and Duster made the perfect team.

The only one who hasn't gotten any progress at all was Weiss. She was a bit infuriated that her tie wouldn't talk to her, but she still tried to be patient.

 **Ruby's Room –Middle of the night**

Ruby was currently sleeping in bed peacefully having a nice dream. Crimson was draped over her like a blanket and was shifting around, to match it's host tosses and turns.

"Heehee…" Ruby giggled in her sleep as she enjoyed her dream. She and her cloak were unaware that a portal had opened up, as a small glowing arm had popped out of her ear and was trying to crawl out.

All Crimson did was shift again, not aware of the creature that was now hovering over the two.

 **The next morning**

 _"_ _Helloooo?"_ A tiny voice called in a singsong tone in front of Ruby's face as it tried to wake her up.

Opening her eyes, Ruby saw a green glowing pale person with red eyes standing over her. As she sat up to greet the person, the schoolgirl had noticed that the stranger had backed away from her to the point where she was an a few inches floating in front of her. Blinking out her sleep, Ruby rubbed her eyes at what she was seeing.

"A FAIRY?" She said with shock, excitement, and glee. What she said had immediately woken up her cloak and the rest of the people she was living with.

 _"_ _Hi."_ The little creature waved at her. The happiness and sweetness was short lived as Crimson had started trying to chase her.

 **"** **We gotta catch it!"** Ruby's cloak said in excitement and glee.

"Crimson!" Ruby called after he cloak as it tried once more to wrap a tendril around the glowing pixie. "What are you doing?"

 **"** **It's a fairy!"** Her cloak said, not stopping in it's chase. " **That thing will give us a huge power boost!"**

As the cloak had the fairy cornered near the door, Yang had slammed the door open and caught Crimson in between the door and the wall.

"What's going on here?" She growled with Clip and Duster equipped. As the fairy flew past her, her gloves had started dragging Yang along as they tried to catch the new creature. "Heel guys! Heel!"

 **"** **It's a fairy!"** Clip said, morphing into a dragon head to try and catch it.

 **"** **Those things are delicious!"** Duster whooped, trying to clip it by the wings.

Yang was digging her heels into the apartment floor, trying to get control of her two symbiotes. "I said heel you two!"

 **"** **I called dibs!"** Crimson shouted, flying out of Ruby's room. Ruby was right behind it, trying to stop Crimson from killing the innocent creature.

 _"_ _Leave me alone!"_ The fairy cried, as she flew high above them. Zwei had joined in chasing her, but he wasn't much of a threat as the symbiotes trying to eat her. As she spotted Blake, she was about to go to her when she saw the bow twitch in anticipation. Seeing an open window, the tiny creature had done something to blind all of them before rushing out to the city of Vale.

 **Minutes later**

"I cant believe you guys!" Yang scolded her gloves. "A girl has a dream to see a fairy. And when she does get the chance, you go and chase her away!"

 **"** **She can't be trusted!"** Crimson said on the couch. **"Fairies may look sweet, but they're powerful creatures in our world."**

"What's so dangerous about a cute little thing like her?" Ruby asked, still angry at her cloak.

 **"** **That cute little thing is capable of killing dragons, conjuring weapons way more powerful than the things we can make, and can take as much damage as it can give. The only reason they aren't the masters of the other world is because they're a cowardly bunch that are easily eaten by my kind and other creatures."** The cloak said with a huff. **"That's why I wanted to eat it. It would increase our powers tenfold! With that kind of power, devouring Grimm and stray symbiote would be easy."**

"But she wasn't even doing anything wrong!" Blake defended the tiny creature that had flown off. "And because of you and your babies, it's now loose in the city."

 **"** **We can only hope that she doesn't fall into the wrong hands."** The cloak said grimly.

 **With the fairy**

The little pixie didn't know what was going on. One moment it was flying around, enjoying the moon glow of it's world, the next she was being sucked into another world where symbiotes were trying to eat her. She had tried to wake up the girl she had came out of to ask to be sent back home, but it had alerted the symbiote and had almost gotten her killed.

As it flew around the building, she planned to stay close to the short girl to try and ask for help one more time when the symbiotes were not around. As time passed, she saw the three girls walk out the building with their respective symbiotes still on them. Cursing her luck, she thought of flying off but spotted the blonde male behind them.

Taking a chance, she hovered close to his belongings to see if he too had a symbiote. When nothing had gone to grab her, she took her chance to hide in his bag. If she was quick enough, she could probably force her way into the short girl and be back in her home world.

 **With Ruby and co**

"Morning Jaune." Ruby greeted her only male friend while trying to fix a stray hair.

"Morning." The blonde said sleepily, his feet dragging on the pavement.

"Late night on boobtube, Jauney boy?" Yang teased her classmate while nudging him.

"Very funny." The blonde mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "My mom had kept me up all night with her trying to make sure I wasn't possessed by a ghost of something. …Thanks for that by the way."

"We are so sorry." The three said simultaneously. He had waved them off as they walked to the bus stop.

"By the way." He said, stretching to get himself pumped. "What was with all the screaming this morning? And don't say another ghost sighting."

"Cockroaches/Zwei pooped/A rat." They all said at the same time before staring at each other and trying again. "Cockroaches/Zwei pooped/A rat."

"…Which is it?" Jaune asked, an eyebrow raised at their answer.

"There was a cockroach and a rat around Zwei's poop." Ruby said before the two could say anything.

"Nevermind." The blonde male said, walking ahead of them to get into the bus.

"Smooth." Yang patted her sister on the head, running up ahead to catch up with her fellow blonde.

"I think he believed you." Blake supported her, giving a thumbs up before running after the two.

"Wait up guys!" She whined, sprinting to keep up with them. For some odd reason, Crimson and the other symbiotes felt an urge to chase Jaune.

 **In the bus**

The girls had gone into their usual seats. Blake and Yang sat with Jaune since they all shared the same class and grade, while Ruby and Weiss sat next to each other to discuss their own things.

"So…" Yang said, placing an arm around Jaune's shoulder. Jaune had rolled his eyes at her tone. By now, it was clear what she wanted. As he opened his bag to grab his homework for her to copy, Yang's hand had shot into his bag and started flailing around without her control. "Wha?"

"…Impatient today?" Jaune asked, not appreciating half of his stuff being dropped in the bus. Yang had bitten her glove as hard as she could hoping that it could feel the pain.

"Ehehe. Sorry pal." She tried to play it off as nothing too bad. "Guess I'm just itchin' to get my work done."

With a sigh, Jaune relented in giving his homework for her to compare and copy. Blake was nice enough to help out in putting his stuff in his bag while he picked up the things on the floor. As he looked up, he saw Blake with her whole head stuffed in his bag.

"Are you two feeling okay?" The blonde asked, taking his bag off Blake's head. Instead of answering him, Blake had forced herself to laugh and pull on her ribbon as hard as she could.

"Never better." The dark haired teen said through gritted teeth, stretching her ribbon extra hard. "Just feeling nerves and all."

The bus ride to school was extremely awkward for the two teens. Ruby and Weiss were glad they weren't sitting close by.

 **At school – Girl's bathroom**

 **Lunch Time**

Things had not been going well with the four at all. After getting off the bus, the four have accidentally assaulted one of their only guy friends.

Weiss's hair tie, which she named Ein, had kept pulling on her towards Jaune until she all but tackled him in the back head-first. Ruby had all but tackled him into his locker thanks to Crimson, who was pulling her towards him just as he was putting his lunch in said locker.

Blake had all but embarrassed Jaune and herself when her bow had tried to drag her head into Jaune's bag once more. It didn't help that Jaune had had his bag on his lap during class and the bow had dragged her at the moment when he was moving to placing it on the floor. So Blake had not only headbutted her friend's groin, she also had her face too close to said groin.

And during a shifting of classes while the three classmates were heading out, Clip and Duster had gotten grabby and had tried to get to Jaune's backpack. To onlookers, it would have been Yang giving Jaune a hug, but to Jaune himself, Yang was holding him in a very tight bear hug that was popping his ribs and spine.

"What is up with you guys today?" Ruby scolded the symbiotes. All cloths were on the sink as their owners were glaring daggers at them. "Not only have you just embarrassed us in front of the whole school, a good friend of ours kept getting hurt."

 **"** **We cant help it."** Clip whined childishly.

 **"** **The fairy's hiding in the blonde guy's bag."** Duster explained. **"All we wanna do is eat it, but it wont keep still. It's mean!"**

"You guys found a fairy?" Weiss squealed in excitement. The three had ignored that when they figured out why their clothes were acting up.

"Again with the fairy!" Yang exclaimed angrily. "You know what? You two are grounded! No eating Grimm for a week."

 **"** **You cant do that!"** Duster tried being defiant. That had caused Yang to raise it to two weeks.

 **"** **That's not fair!"** Clip cried, flopping on it's sibling.

"Well then learn to behave!" Yang said, lowering herself to her gloves level. "No more chasing the fairy. I don't care if it makes you powerful. You guys are all in a heap of trouble as it is."

 **"** **Sorry Ma Yang."** Her gloves apologized.

"Crimson?" Ruby looked at her ribbon with arms folded expectantly.

 **"** **What?"** It was determined to eat a fairy and it wouldn't cave in likes it's offsprings. **"It's not like you can ground me. We need to stop Grimm or else they cause destruction."**

"Fast-food drive-by." She said, putting down her threat. "Just to hangout there and I'm not washing you for a week as we go through there."

 **"** **Power-up or smellyness."** This was a tough choice for the ribbon.

"Can you live being powerful but smelling like grease and oils for the rest of your life?" Ruby said, giving Crimson a scary look. "I don't think I can wear you after a few days of that smell wafting over."

 **"…** **Fine!"** It caved. **"I promise not to chase the fairy. …But if by some miracle it decided it wanted me to eat it, then I'm doing it!"**

After the other two got a tug of confirmation from their clothes, they had left the bathroom to apologize to their friend.

 **Cafeteria**

"Hey Jaune!" Said boy had jumped out of his seat when Ruby had greeted him. "…Okay, I kind of deserved that."

"Chill bud." Yang said, sitting him down and joining him. "What happened today was …a weird set if circumstances."

"So the bear hug and the headbutts?" He asked.

"Some of those were accidents." Ruby pointed to her, Weiss, and Blake.

"And I was just really happy you shared your homework." Yang fibbed. Technically she was happy about the homework sharing, but not happy enough to hug him that tight. "Sorry I got too carried away. We cool?"

"…We're cool." As Jaune had reached into his bag to pull out his lunch, he instead pulled out an apple with a fairy hanging onto it. "What the-"

He never got to finish his sentence as the fairy had jumped into his mouth to hide after it saw the four girls. As he tried to get spit it out, the fairy was hell bent on staying in him. The four had immediately taken action, picking him up and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

"Nothing to see here everyone!" Yang shouted as students and teachers watched the three carry him out. "Just a friend having an allergic reaction. Bringing him to the nurse's office. Go back to eating."

Shrugging at that, the students did just that, unaware that the four were dragging the boy somewhere else.

 **In an empty classroom**

"Plagh!" Jaune spat the fairy into his hands. As the four surrounded it, they could see it was disheveled with a huge blush on it's pale body.

 _"_ _I've never felt so violated but pleasured in my entire life."_ It gasped, fixing it's hair with a goofy smile. The four had gave the only male in the room a dirty glare.

"…What?" He said affronted. "How was I supposed to know what I was doing? …Besides, is this a fairy?"

 _"_ _Yes I am."_ She said, flying to rest on his head and staring the girls staring at her with stars in their eyes. _"And I notice you girls have stopped chasing me."_

"You are just so cute!" Weiss gushed, standing on her toes to get a better look at her. "I just wanna dress you up so badly."

 _"_ _And all I wanna do is go home!"_ The fairy shouted before turning to Ruby with hope in her eyes. _"So if you could just open up so I could leave? Please?"_

"I'm really sorry." Ruby apologized. "But I cant do that."

 _"_ _Why not?"_ The group couldn't help but feel sorry hearing her sad tone. _"I don't want to be here. I wanna go back to my home."_

 **"** **Because it's a one way ticket, deary."** Crimson told her. She immediately flew back to Jaune's head to get away from it. **"Relax. I'm over the whole trying to eat you thing."**

"Did your ribbon just talk?" Jaune asked the youngest girl.

"We'll fill you in later." Weiss waved him off. "Right now we need to figure out what to do with her."

 _"_ _I cant go back home?"_ The tiny creature said, tears leaking out of her eyes. _"I'm stuck here forever?"_

Getting off Jaune's head, she flew to sit on one of the whiteboard erasers. Getting a nudge from his fellow blonde, Jaune saw her motioning for him to talk to the sad creature. After pointing for one of them to do it instead, each of them looked away while pointing at their respective symbiote. Getting what they meant, he went to talk to her.

 _"_ _What do you want?"_ The fairy asked in a huff, not turning around to look at him. _"Cant you see I'm having a bad day?"_

"I know what that's like." He tried to sympathize with her. Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed a handkerchief for her to wipe her tears. "I've been having a bad day too."

The girls had looked to their symbiotes at what he said. If they did have faces, then they would be staring down in shame and guilt.

 _"_ _Nice guys like you don't deserve bad days."_ She said accepting the cloth and wiping her face. After a few minutes of debating with himself, Jaune sighed of what he was about to do.

"So you're not without a home." He started. "And you don't want to live with any of my friends from what I've picked up. …So maybe I can have you live with me. It might beat wandering the city streets alone and scared. …It's your choice."

 _"_ _Really?"_ Jaune was now having his face nuzzled by an extremely happy fairy as it had hugged his cheek tightly. _"Thankyouthankyouthankyou…!"_

"So do you have a name I can call you?" The girls were now leaning forward, wondering themselves what her name was.

 _"_ _I'm Krocheya Moros."_ She introduced herself.

"All's well that ends well!" Yang said, getting in between the two. Krocheya had quickly zoomed to Jaune's head when Clip tried to greet her. "Nice to have you on the team Krocheya."

"I still don't really get what's going on." Jaune told the group.

 **Afterschool – Yang and Ruby's apartment**

After rushing in, Ruby and Yang had explained the whole thing to their neighbour. Weiss and Blake had added in a few points of their own when they felt something was left out. After processing all the info, he had accepted it being aware of all the freaky things that had happened.

"It's amazing how good you guys were keeping this a secret." Jaune commented in their living Ruby while holding a cookie for Krocheya to eat. "Are you enjoying yourself, Krocheya?"

 _"_ _I'm discovering new pleasures in life I've never felt before."_ She said happily munching on the chocolate part of the cookie. The group had blushed at her comment.

"Yeesh Ladykiller." Yang said, looking down at the fairy. "Just what did you do to her when she was in your mouth?"

"Let's not talk about it." Weiss said with an extremely red face. Looking over to Blake, she saw that she was shuddering. Whether it was in disgust or pleasure she didn't want to know.

"So you girls can combine with these symbiote things to become like magical girls." He said to himself before looking down to his new roommate. "Does this mean me and her can do the same thing?"

 **"** **Nope/** _Doesn't work like that._ **"** The ribbon and fairy said at the same time. Seeing as it was her powers, Crimson let Krocheya explain.

 _"_ _My powers work like enchantments."_ She started. _"Think of it like giving you gifts that would make you more powerful than you are now."_

"So they're like blessings." Weiss summed it up.

 _"_ _Exactly!"_ She nodded in approval. _"It can range from enchanting you to have the same powers as me, to giving you a weapon so powerful that nothing could stop you."_

"Those powers." Jaune gulped. "There aren't any drawbacks are there? Like I'd turn into a fairy forever or some kind of monster?"

 _"_ _I wouldn't know."_ She shrugged, sitting on Jaune's hand. _"I've never blessed anyone since I'm still a newborn."_

 **"** **Aww dangit!"** The symbiotes groaned with Crimson being the loudest. **"I thought you were an aged fairy. Eating you wouldn't even raise our power level to kill a dragon Grimm. Useless!"**

 _"_ _HEY!"_ She squawked at the insult. _"I'll have you know I'm still capable of killing dragons and dark beings."_

 **"** **But if you've never blessed anyone then your magic is weaker than my newborns."** It retorted back. The group could tell those two wouldn't be getting along anytime soon.

After getting control of the two, Weiss had left after an hour with Jaune and Krocheya leaving a few minutes after. It was easy to bring Krocheya into his home since she could hide in his bag until he got into his room. Somehow, Ruby had a feeling Jaune and his new partner would be a huge help to her in the near future.

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Yes. Jaune is now holding a fairy. Remind you guys of anyone? A blonde that uses a shield and sword? Someone who get's strong from the blessings of a powerful being?**

 **That's right! Sophitia from Soul Caliber.**

 **Just kidding. We all know it's** **Zelda** **Link. Now if you think Jaune has the most OP'ed partner, it's not even over yet. And remember, he cant combine or do any of those things a symbiote and host can do. All the power depends on Krocheya if she's willing to give or not.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Next time on RWBY: Unthinkable growth**

"These two are just too good."

"This isn't ending well!"

"Switch!"

"Answer me you stupid tie!"


	6. Hearts and Blessings

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hearts and Blessings

It had been a week since Jaune had found out about the four girl's powers. After Krocheya, nothing had popped out of Ruby that she couldn't handle on her own. Blake had finally made contact with her bow, which named itself Gaol. Weiss on the other hand was still not having luck with Ein.

Ruby felt that she had been having a chain of good days. But just like there are good days, there are bad ones too.

"Uuhuu…" Ruby cried through her red puffy eyes as she lay in bed in her pajamas.

"This is what happens when you fight a Nevermore during the monsoon seasons." Yang scolded her baby sister as she finished wiping her down. "You'd think with a symbiote that covers most of you, it'd help combat a simple cold."

 **"** **Hey, bite me!"** Crimson said while wrapped around it's host head like a cold compress. **"I'm a piece of clothing that grants ultimate power, not an immune system."**

"With ultimate powers, immunities should be part of it." The blonde sibling ground out. "How can you call yourself all powerful if you can still get sick?"

 **"** **You're human mind just doesn't understand the importance of such things."** The cloak lectured. **"Pain and such may seem like a weakness, but it-"**

"Blah, blah, blah. None of that! …So rest up sis." She patted her little sister's head before walking to the door. "You gotta get better since tomorrow is a school day."

All Ruby could muster was a shaky thumbs up before her sister turned out the lights and shut the door.

 **The next day – On the way to school**

"I can't believe you got sick." Jaune said to his three neighbors as they walked to the bus stop in the rain. He and Blake were currently sharing an umbrella while Yang was walking with her sister. "You'd think with something that gives you superpowers, you'd have high immunity."

Ruby was fine to go to school. The only thing she had was the sniffles and a clogged nose.

"That's what I said!" Her fellow blonde nodded. Ruby shook her head at the two. "But the cloak is all 'you wouldn't understand. You're mind can't comprehend.'"

"By the way." Jaune said, turning to his partner in his bag. "Can you do any of that?"

 _"_ _Not in my jurisdiction."_ Krocheya explained from inside. _"There are different classes of fairies. Mostly there are nature, elementals, and rural. Some have mixed breeds, so there have been debates on what class to put them under."_

"So what class do you fall under?" The bow wearer asked. She and Krocheya had gotten along well since both loved to read books together.

 _"_ _I'm sort of a mix breed."_ She answered with small pride. _"To be more specific, I'm a child of a book fairy and a water sprite. I can't give immunities, but I can give basic healing, knowledge, and skills."_

 **"** **Boo!"** Said Yang's left glove.

 **"** **Boring!"** Said the other. The group had gotten used to the two's antics. They were still newborns, so their childish attitude was something they'd have to bear with. **"Where's the fun stuff like turning dragons into dust or all the fun explosions?"**

 _"_ _You childish brutes wouldn't understand the depths of what a blessing from a fairy could hold!"_ The offended fairy huffed. _"Blessings from a fairy of any kind are powerful and bring more joy than you're greedy symbiotic natures!"_

 **"** **Hey!"** Clip shouted, turning into a fist against Yang's will. **"Them's fighting words!"**

 **"** **You lookin' fer a tussle missy?"** Duster said with an accent. Yang had kicked herself mentally for watching old late night shows with them on. **"We'll be havin' you screamin' like a piggy."**

 **"** **Say yer sorry n maybe we can fogetabatit."** Clip finished.

Krocheya, Blake, and Ruby were happy to be on the bus where the two gloves could keep quiet.

 **On the bus**

"You'd think having ultimate power would mean having a stronger immunity." Weiss said in a seat behind the two blondes.

"Our thoughts exactly." The blonde male said, doing the usual routine of comparing work Yang.

"Why do all my friends think the same things against me?" Ruby asked herself. Crimson had transformed itself to be a surgical mask in case anything in Ruby's nose came out a symbiote. If it was a Grimm, then it'd give an early warning for her to go somewhere secluded.

 **Lunchtime**

Classes had been normal for all of them surprisingly. Crimson hadn't alerted Ruby of anything wrong, and her sniffles had died down into a few snorts and drips.

"So Jaune…" Yang said in a very sweet tone, saddling up to her fellow blonde. "Been meaning to ask this for a while now…"

Blake, Weiss, and Ruby had stopped eating to see what Yang would be asking him. For a while, Weiss had gotten it into her head that Yang had feelings for Jaune and was now taking the time to ask him out.

Blake was wondering what their relationship was like since she first met them. The way Yang defended him when Adam punched him and the story form Tifania of how the two were walking home together when they brought her to his apartment gave her an inkling feeling that something was there.

For Ruby, she was having mixed feelings of whether she shipped it or not.

"How's it like living with a fairy?" She said with stars in her eyes. The three girls had saddled up to him to hear his answer. "Is it like how it is in most stories? She gives you shiny things and sparkles and all that sweet stuff?"

"Things are pretty normal." He said, putting his sandwich down. "She's still a woman, so some boundaries are put up. As for the blessings part… I haven't asked for anything yet."

"But you could have anything." Weiss whined at the unfairness. "Money, love, anything your heart desires! You could have anything."

 _"_ _Not really."_ The fairy said from inside Jaune's lunchbag. _"My powers have limits too, you know."_

"But the whole love and money thing is there, right?" Weiss asked.

 _"_ _Yes, I can give love, money, and eternal life."_ She said in a bored tone. _"And I offered him those things and he refused them all!"_

"Why?" Weiss cried at the wasted opportunity.

"It'd be boring if everything you ever wanted just falls into your lap." He explained himself. "…At least you guys get to transform with superpowers."

 _"…_ _Is that what you wanted?"_ Krocheya asked in excitement. _"I could give you that stuff!"_

"Still haven't." Weiss mumbled with her head on the table.

"I've just been able to talk to mine recently." Now she was staring at Blake with envy since Ein hasn't even bothered trying to talk to her.

"Hold on!" Yang butted in. "Fairies can give superpowers?"

 _"_ _Of course we can!"_ She nodded with a proud smirk. _"In the old days when humans could enter our realm, we gave them powers. …Then they all forgot about us and went to wizards and saints for a cheap knock-off item like swords and such. …Don't know what happened after that though."_

"Then I'll take those powers then." Jaune said in excitement. "It'd be great to help you guys out."

 _"_ _Perfect!"_ The fairy gave a thumbs up. _"We'll just head off to a meadow area or a grassy plain where I can bless you properly. It's usually for tradition's sake, but it also comes with greater perks than just doing things on the spot."_

Suddenly, Crimson felt a disturbance in Ruby. A portal had opened up and something big was coming out. **"Ruby."**

"What is it Crimson?" She asked, sniffing a snot that was dangling on her nose. "I'm feeling fine, so I don't think anything is popping out soon."

 **"** **You're wrong."** It said in a grave tone. **"Something is coming. And it's big."**

"Guys." She nudged her sister to get their attention. "We might wanna get out of here. …Something is going to pop out."

Nodding their heads, the group had picked up their bags to run somewhere secluded.

 **School Gym**

The group had quickly made it to the gym area and had found it empty since the rain outside made the whole area humid and moist. Weiss had stayed outside since she still couldn't combine or talk with Ein.

"Let's get this over with quick." Yang grumbled, tying her hair in a ponytail in her transformed state. "All this humidity is frizzing my hair."

 _"_ _Don't worry Jaune."_ The fairy told her partner as he held a metal bat. _"With me here, I can act as a shield while you help fight whatever comes out. It could be another Ursa or an Alpha Beowulf, so this should be simple."_

"We're ready Ruby." Blake said, forming a connection with Gaol.

 **"** **This will be our first fusion together."** Gaol whispered into Blake's ear. **"Remember to think of something we can use as a weapon."**

"Got it." Blake said as her eyes became more catlike and her bow turned into cat ears.

As Crimson wrapped itself around Ruby in cloak form, the group saw something similar snake's tongues popping out of her nostrils. What made it grosser was that they were still flicking about.

"Eew!" Yang said in disgust seeing what was on her sister's face.

"Here we go." Ruby said uncertain as she blew her nose. What came out was a two-headed snake that was connected together. It had dwarfed all of them in size as it shook its heads to get it's bearings.

 _"_ _A King Taijitu?"_ Krocheya had run out the gym the moment that it appeared.

"Krocheya!" Jaune had ran after his partner, leaving Yang, Blake, and Ruby to fight it on it's own.

 **With Weiss**

"Why wont you talk to me?" Weiss asked her tie in her hand. "I want to help the others. Don't you feel the same?"

She was taken out of her thoughts as she saw Jaune's fairy bolt out of the gym with him chasing after her.

"Jaune?" She called, running to catch up to him. "Why's Krocheya running off?"

"I don't know." He said not taking his eyes off her as she flew into the rain and stopping in the track and field. Because of all the rain, the caretakers weren't able to cut the grass for days. "But I'm going to find out."

As they got near her, they saw she was shivering in fear and hugging herself.

"Krocheya." Jaune called out to her softly. "We need to go back and help them."

 _"_ _I cant fight that thing Jaune."_ She said, looking at him with fear in her eyes. _"If I get even a scratch on me from it's fangs, I'll die. Fairies and poison don't mix well. Please don't send me back there."_

"I'm sorry Krocheya." He said, scooping her up. "I didn't know."

"…Krocheya." Weiss said, ignoring the rain drenching her. "You said to bless Jaune, you'd need a grassy plain. Will this place do?"

"After the blessing, you can wait out the gym while I go in and help them." Jaune offered his partner. "No one will fault you for running and hiding in this situation."

 _"_ _Thank you guys."_ She said wiping her tears and floating up to be at Jaune's eye level.

Placing her hands on his forehead, she looked him in the eyes and took a breath.

 _"_ _Get ready, Jaune_. _This will be overwhelming for the both of us."_ She told him with a fierce look. _"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality…"_

As Weiss watched the two, she looked down at her own partner.

"Please." She whispered to it. "If you don't want to fuse, at least talk to me. …Let me know you're there."

When no answer came, she grew impatient. "Answer me you stupid tie!"

 **"…** **Finally."** She heard it laugh. **"I was waiting for that side of you to show."**

As Krocheya continued to give Jaune his gift, Weiss and her partner were now having a heart to heart.

 **With Ruby and co**

"This is the hardest thing I've ever fought so far!" Ruby said as she ducked the black head of the snake.

"It doesn't even have any blind spots!" Yang said, jumping over the white one's head. "These two are just too good!"

"I think it's technically one." Blake said, dislodging from the middle after failing to cut it in half. Her katana and chain weren't helpful since the snakes had kept slithering out of the binds.

"This isn't ending well!" Ruby said, as the three were now in the center where the two heads were now circling them like vultures. "Anyone see a way out of this?"

"None." Both girls answered, lowering their weapons in despair. Ruby could feel herself shaking and getting misty eyed as she felt like this was her end.

"Where's this mist coming from?" Blake said, looking around seeing the whole gym being covered in a mist. Ruby blinked as she saw that what Blake had said was true. "And why does it smell so sweet?"

"Do you guys feel a little shaky?" Yang asked.

As the girls looked down, they saw a glowing circle surrounding them. Before they could brace themselves, they were propelled into the air and out of the center of the two snakeheads.

"We're alive!" Ruby said, falling to her knees.

Looking to the Taijitu, they were astounded to see a huge mist covering it as circles of light had kept appearing in random places with a blur passing through the beast. As the mist cleared, they saw a streak of white hair before a new blur took it's place and started dealing it's own damage.

"Switch!" Came a familiar voice as it skidded to a halt beside them.

The person who was next to them was Weiss, only she was a lot paler than how she usually was and glowing while wearing a skirt similar to a snowflake and her hair tie was in the fashion of a snow crown. In her hands was a rapier that looked extremely sharp.

"Weiss?" Ruby said, looking at her in awe.

"I hope you don't mind that we took the spotlight for a bit." She said, giving them a bright smile.

"So that means…" Looking to the Taijitu, they saw a new mist covering it. For some odd reason the snake couldn't get past the mist like it was locked in it.

"Show off." Weiss muttered with a smirk seeing fire and lightning pop out a few times, before turning to Blake. "Wanna help get rid of this thing?"

Nodding her head, Blake and Gaol had readied themselves. From the sounds of things, the Taijitu was getting weak and tired.

As the mist started to dissipate, Jaune had jumped out to land next to Weiss before she and Blake jumped in themselves. Yang had took note of the long pointy ears and the opal eyes.

Summoning a glyph, Weiss propelled the two of them head first into the center of the Grimm.

"Bon appétit, Ein!" She shouted targeting the white head.

"Bottoms up, Gaol!" Blake smirked as Gaol had elongated itself to form a jungle cat's head.

As Gaol ate the snakehead, Blake turned to see Weiss having Ein freeze the other and shatter it into pieces before sucking it up like a vacuum.

 **Ruby's apartment –After school**

After that was all done, Ruby and co had gone entered their class extremely late and tired. They had all gotten off lightly with a scolding, but were able to head home without any detention. As they reached her apartment, Ruby had instantly sat the two down to talk about their transformations.

"You guys were incredible!" She said with stars in her eyes, while looking them over. "At first, we were like 'We can take it.' But then we were all like 'Oh no! We're done for.' Then you guys showed up and were like fwaaaaa, hyaaaa, waaaaaaah."

The two giggled at her rendition of their battle.

"I'm still awestruck at how awesome your transformations look." Yang told the two. "You too Blake. It's like all three of you got the better end of the style department."

"We did spend a lot more time with our symbiotes." Blake said, scratching Gaol affectionately to it's delight. "And like Crimson had explained before: We're also very compatible with one another."

 **"** **But we're compatible too."** Duster said on Yang's hand. **"Ma Yang is love, Ma Yang is life!"**

"Aww." Yang cooed, patting Duster with Clip. "I love you guys too."

 **"** **Give it time, Yang."** Crimson started. **"Soon, your transformation and ours will have changes."**

"Like when you absorbed Adam's gun and ate all those Nevermore?" Ruby asked, still liking the perks her scythe kept getting. It could now shoot fireworks at a high velocity and fly like a witch's broom. "…If we ate enough King Taijitu, would Crescent Rose get dual blades?"

 **"** **Like I said, Ruby."** Her cloak said, wrapping itself around her tighter. **"Give it time. If I manage to give birth without my offsprings running off like the last two, then you may start gaining more power."**

 **"** **Viva la revolution you ole coot!"** Duster taunted it's parent.

 **"** **You're not the boss of us."** Clip supported it's twin.

 _"_ _Pfft. Symbiotes."_ Krocheya scoffed, floating above them. _"Even their children are rude, obnoxious, and disrespectful."_

 **"** **Why don't you buzz off you naked coward?"** The group had blushed at Crimson's words. **"Go hide in another hole while everyone else fights."**

 _"_ _Well at least I do have a body you flat, undesirable, filthy rag!"_ The owners had separated from their partners as the impending argument had risen.

As the parent, children, and fairy bickered amongst themselves, Ruby and Yang had asked the three to transform one more time before Jaune and Weiss had to go to their respective homes.

Nodding at the request, the two sisters had a fun time looking them over from Jaune's opal eyes, to Blake's cat ears, down to Weiss's snowflake skirt and crown. This had given the siblings an idea of how they want their next transformation to look like.

 **Elsewhere**

"That's going to be a problem." A guy in a wheelchair said, rewinding the video he recorded on his phone. "I can't believe those five didn't notice someone was filming them the whole time."

"Don't worry." A female voice said behind him. "Give it a few more weeks and we'll have power far greater than what we're seeing now. We're the descendants after all. It's our birth right."

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: Ooooh. New terms and new powers to behold. If you're wondering about the fairy moveset: Yes, I based some of it from a certain pokemon, including some tutor moves.**

 **And if you think that Ruby is being underpowered while everyone else is stronger than her: You'll see what happens. This is still just the beginning.**

 **And if you're all wondering when the rest of Team JNPR will step in: …Soon. Real soon. MWAAHAHHAHA! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Anyways**

 **Next time on Unthinkable Growth:**

"Is she still chasing us?"

"Duck!"

"If it's not a symbiote, what is it?"

"Just do it!"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"Blake." Yang said at the kitchen table with Ruby sitting beside her. "The two of us have been talking and …"

"And what?" The teen asked with a raised brow.

"We think you have a problem?" Ruby said slowly to not offend their friend.

"What do you mean?" She said feeling insulted. "Is it about the whole folding the toilet tissues in triangles? There's nothing wrong with that."

"That's not it." Ruby shook her head.

"It's about me drinking from straight from the milk carton, isn't it?" She said, sure of herself.

"You've been what?" Yang said, not liking the new info she had to file away for later. "No! We're talking about your violin problem!"

After getting her part-time job, one of her co-workers who was falling on hard times had a garage sale where Blake got a used electric violin in good condition for a bargained price of one hundred fifty Lien. Her roommates were happy for her and were relieved that she was courteous enough to ask whether her playing would be disturbing them before she did play.

"I don't see any problem." Blake said, crossing her hands. "No one has been complaining about the noise."

"Your problem is that you're taking your violin everywhere you go in the apartment." Yang argued. "I know I saw you take it with you into the bathroom."

"The acoustics are nice in there." Blake defended her reason.

"You have it right there on your lap." Ruby said, pointing to the violin sitting on her lap.

"If we got another chair, I'd just put it on there." She said with a pout.

It was only after the air got humid in the apartment and her violin started getting mold on it that Blake had started leaving it in it's case.

 **END**


	7. Nightmares

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Nightmares

"Is she still chasing us?" Ruby asked her friend and classmate as they ran through the park on a nice and sunny day during a weekend. Looking back, Ruby saw their pursuer catching up to them. "Oh shoot! She's gaining on us! Weiss, run faster!"

"Don't worry Ruby!" Weiss gasped as she tried to get ahead of her. "I'm not trying to outrun her! …I'm trying to outrun you!"

"Traitor!" Now it was a race against her friend as she tried to push her behind her. And their pursuer, Ruby's older sister, was hot on their tail. "You were like a sister to me! …I loved you."

The reason they were running away from Yang was because they had both done something to incur her ultimate wrath. They had destroyed Yang's bike. Sure, it was just an ordinary granny bike, but Yang had been using it to do her deliveries and bring money to the table.

The two young girls saw it out in the open and decided to give it a spin since it had came out of the shop after getting repaired. What they didn't know was that it was out in the open because Yang was about to make a delivery. While the two were riding it around with both on it, they had lost balance and fell off the bike. They were okay, but the bike had rolled into the streets where a truck had ran it over and completely wrecked it to the point is was fubar.

Instead of stopping to apologize and check on them, the trucker had high tailed it out of the area. A classic hit and run. Yang had came out with her package in hand and saw the two standing over the destroyed bike. Putting two and two together, she stomped over to them ready to give them what for. Not willing to take their punishment, both girls ran for their lives and here they were now.

"Duck!" Ruby shouted to her friend.

Doing as she was told, both girls went under a stray branch. Turning back they saw Yang in blind rage ram into it and fall over. Getting up, they saw that she had cooled down a bit but was still steaming mad.

"You cant run forever you two! Especially you Ruby!" She shouted as they continued to widen the distance. "You're bound to get hungry soon!"

 **Three hours later**

True to Yang's words, Ruby did get hungry. She and Weiss couldn't buy any food since they had both forgotten their wallets. Seeing as it was getting late, both girls had decided to head back to the apartment where to Weiss's immense shock, Winter had been waiting for her looking quite cross.

"Get in the car right now young lady." She pointed to the car. "I am very disappointed in you right now."

Nodding her head, Weiss had gotten into the car with her head hung low. Closing the door for her, Winter had moved to the driver's side and had gotten after she had given Yang a message.

"I am truly sorry for my sister's actions." She bowed her head. "If you can send me the bill for the repairs, I am willing to pa for most of the damage."

"It's cool." The other older sister shook her head. "I'm just happy they weren't hurt. …Besides, the bike was old anyways. I might as well get a new one."

"I don't know what to say." Winter said, not used to being rejected so. "Are you sure there isn't anything I could do? I'd feel guilty not giving you anything for my sister's trouble."

"It's fine." Yang laughed, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "Like I said, they weren't hurt and that's all that matters. I have enough cash saved up for a new bike anyways. Should make my deliveries a lot faster."

"If you're sure." Getting into the car, Weiss could tell it would be a long ride back home for her.

"So does this mean you're not mad anymore?" Seeing Ruby giving her a sheepish grin, Yang could only point for her to get inside.

 **In their apartment**

As the siblings got inside, they saw Blake looking out the window lost in thought. After finally transforming, she had been lost in thought a lot of times. Yang had even heard her walking out just to walk through the whole apartment building.

"Are you doing okay, Blake?" Yang asked her friend. She had been asking the same thing every day and all Blake had ever answered with was a shrug or a small yes.

"Fine." Well, it was a new answer, so Yang pegged it as an improvement. "Just lost in thought."

"You've been lost in thought a lot lately." The blonde said, pushing Ruby to her room. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Just getting used to Gaol is all." Blake pointed to her bow. "It just feels so surreal, y'know? Having all this power and keeping it hidden from the world."

"You're telling me." Yang chuckled, plopping herself on the couch. "When I first got Clip and Duster, I didn't know what to believe anymore."

"I just don't know how Ruby does it." The dark haired teen sighed. "How is it that she's flung into all …this, and she's taking it like some sort of adventure? We could die from this, and she's …I cant find the words for it."

"She's always been special." The blonde said with a proud smile while looking at her gloves. "She tries to be normal, but it's like normal isn't going to be there for her. When she got her powers, I was freaking out everyday whenever she had to go and stop a monster. …I felt so useless that I couldn't protect my baby sister. But after getting these two, I took it as a chance to be there for her. You guys are the best."

 **"** **We love you too Ma Yang!"** They said together. Yang chuckled at their words.

"It's like having two little Ruby's all over again." She mused before turning to Blake. "We all have our reasons and drives to help us through the day Blake. Maybe you'll get through them easier if you think of yours."

Getting up to head in early, Yang left Blake with a lot to think about.

 **"** **Are you sure it was okay to lie to her like that?"** Gaol whispered to her host.

"I didn't lie Gaol." She whispered back. "…I just didn't tell her the whole truth."

Laying on the couch, Blake decided to follow the other's lead and go to sleep.

 ** _Blake's Dream_**

 _Blake was standing in a broken apartment with a red light blinking outside. In her hand, she held a boxcutter that was dripping with blood. She knew this place._

 _"_ _You cant run away from it Blake." She knew that voice._

 _"_ _I'm coming for you." It said all around her._

 _"_ _Leave me alone!" She shouted. "I've moved on from this!"_

 _"_ _But I haven't moved on from you!" The voice whispered behind her. "Come home, Blake."_

 ** _End Dream_**

Blake had rolled off the couch in shock after waking up from her nightmare. Seeing that it was two in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep, she put on her coat and shoes to go out for a walk. As she walked out silently, she closed the door slowly until she had heard a soft click.

"Blake?" The voice behind her had spooked her even more wide awake. Turning around, she saw that it was Jaune walking out in a scarf and a jacket. "What are you doing out this early?"

"I was just going out for some air." She breathed, trying to relax her heart rate. "…You?"

"Same." He muttered, putting his hands in his pocket. "Krocheya is sleeping peacefully in my room. I didn't want to disturb her."

Nodding, Blake had pointed upwards meaning to go to the roof. Nodding his head, Jaune followed her to the top where the cold air of the night felt good. After minutes of no one talking Blake had decided to break the silence.

"So what brings you up here?" She asked, curious on her friend's reason.

"Same reason as you." He muttered, looking away. "Even I get nightmares."

"How'd you know I was having a nightmare?" She said, backing up from feeling creeped out.

"Yang told me." Seeing her raising a brow, he continued to explain. "You're not as silent in your sleep as you think you are. Both of them can hear you. They just want to give you space to open up to them on your own."

"…That's …nice of them." She nodded, liking their reasoning. "Any reason for your nightmares?"

"Nothing much." He averted his gaze. "Just past memories flooding back. I guess with the stress of getting powers and trying to keep Krocheya hidden from my mom, it's all getting to me. How about you? Is it a side effect from you're partner?"

"No, I don't think so." She laughed at his guess. "Gaol is pretty much the only thing that helps keep the bad dreams away."

"If it's not a symbiote then what is it?" He mused to himself. "Maybe your mind is trying to tell you something that you try to ignore when awake. Like one of those future messages or something."

"I guess that could be it." She nodded. She had hoped his explanation for himself could be the same for her nightmares. "Could just stress building up like you."

"…Say, Blake." Looking at him after he called out to her, she waited for minutes for him to say something. After shaking his head, he just looked away with an unsure look on his face. "Nevermind. It was nothing."

"I wont push." She nudged him, respecting his privacy. "Just know that if you feel like telling anyone, I'll be here."

"Thanks." After twenty minutes of the two just enjoying the cold air, they had gotten back inside feeling the need for a softer bed than the roof's floor. Neither had noticed a certain blonde girl spying on them with a wry smile.

 **The next morning**

Blake had woken up to the smell of pancakes and bacon as she got up to get ready for class. Crawling to the kitchen table which was basically only a few meters for her, Blake had opened her eyes to see Ruby eating regular round pancakes with Yang while the pancakes on her plate were a bit oddly shaped.

"…Is there a reason my pancakes look like penis?" Blake glared to her blonde friend.

"What?" She said sounding offended. "They're not penises… penii…whatever it is in plural! They're hearts!"

Ruby had looked to Blake's plate and had nodded while still chewing on hers. "Nope! That's a penis."

"Aww come on!" She pouted. "I worked hard to make them heart shaped!"

"The shape aside, why'd you try to make heart shaped pancakes?" Blake changed the subject away from phallic shaped pastries.

"Well…" Yang said in a sing song tone. "I may have woken up to find someone missing on the way to the bathroom and found a little kitty talking to a fairy on the roof. I didn't wanna interrupt because it looked too sweet break it up."

"…What?" Ruby said with a raised brow after swallowing. "I only got a cat and a fairy in a bathroom. Can you repeat that?"

"Nevermind Ruby." Blake said with a small blush. "Yang's just talking about some dream she had last night."

"And it was so sweet I got diabetes." The blonde teased while poking her black haired roomy's cheek. "So. Cute."

Breakfast was awkward for Blake, and it wasn't because she still had to eat the penis pancakes.

 **In the bus**

"Is there a reason you're sitting with us and not with the others?" Weiss asked Yang after she sat herself between Ruby and her.

"No reason." The blonde said meekly while eyeing her two classmates who were now sitting together. "Just thought a change of venue would be nice."

Blake knew what Yang was doing and she would not stoop low by paying it any mind. If she just ignored it, then maybe she would get the message that nothing was going on and she could have a semblance of normalcy in her life. Looking to the other blonde of their group, she saw that he was close to dozing off. Probably wasn't used to have short amounts of sleep.

Delving into her own thoughts, Blake ignored Jaune as sleep finally took him. It was her first mistake since Yang had taken the opportunity to tilt his head so it rested on her shoulder. Blake ignored the blonde male using her as a pillow while taking note that the other blonde behind them was squealing and giggling at her handy work. Using all her might, Blake ignored the weight on her shoulder and how warm it was until the source of the heat woke up when they had arrived at school.

 **Timeskip: Afterschool**

 **Back in the apartment**

Somehow the day was nothing but annoying to Blake. Yang had kept pushing her to Jaune whenever she got the chance and it was getting not only annoying for her but for him as well. It wasn't that he was annoyed with her presence, but more of the fact how obvious Yang's actions were. She was forever grateful when he had told Yang to back off. Sadly, this had opened another problem.

"I'm telling you Blake, he's either gay or has another girl on the side." The blonde whispered as they walked to their room. "Now that I think about it, he doesn't even have any guy friends. …Poor Aunt T. Her son is batting for the other team."

While Blake would enjoy a good forbidden romance, having a good friend like Jaune be the center of it was both weird and rude for her to enjoy it. She'd have to save his life on this one.

"If you haven't noticed, he does have guy friends." She pointed out. "You just don't know it because we have separate classes after lunch."

"So he does have a boyfriend!" Somehow Yang's mind was one tracked when it came to some things. "Does the guy look like a sender or a receiver?"

"He's not gay!" Blake growled, finally losing her patience. It had the wanted result of having Yang cool down.

"Okay. I believe you." She raised her hands. "But you gotta admit, you two would be good together."

Heaving a breath that was rising in her chest, Blake ran a hand through her face as she looked at her friend.

"Yang." She started. "I just got out of a relationship with a douchey gangster boyfriend that almost killed me after I tried to kill him as a giant cat. If anything, a relationship is something I'm not looking for right now."

"…Ouch." Yang grimaced after remembering the past events. "Sorry Blake. But you've been acting so …out of it lately, I thought getting someone to be with might've gotten you out of that funk. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She sighed, knowing her intentions were in the right place. "You were just looking out for me. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna head to bed now. Today's been tiring."

Nodding, Yang had given Blake her space and cooked up something for her and Ruby.

 **Hour past midnight**

Blake had woken up from the same nightmare again. This time, the person talking had shown himself: Adam.

 _'_ _Even away from you, you still have to ruin things for me.'_ She thought angrily.

 **"** **I tried to block off the dream."** Gaol whispered to her gently. **"But it looks like your mind wants you to confront whatever is bothering you so badly it overpowered me. I'm sorry."**

Shaking her head, Blake tightened Gaol on her head as she got ready to go out. Sneaking out again, she saw Jaune sitting by his door with a dead fish look in his eyes.

"Nightmares again?" She whispered to him, showing the same look in her eyes.

"They just keep getting more vivid every time I sleep." He muttered tiredly. "I've asked Krocheya if something's wrong with me, and all she says is that I'm having an inner turmoil. Whatever that means."

"I know what my problem is." She said, locking the door with a key Yang gave her before pushing it inside. "I'm going out to fix it."

"Do you need help?" Jaune asked rising up. "Fixing your problem I mean."

"Don't get involved Jaune." She said sadly. "If I do succeed, I might never come back here again."

"Then that means I'll have to come with you." He said firmly. "So I can make sure you can come back again."

Seeing that she wouldn't get anywhere with him, she decided to let him tag along. "You're going to have to transform for where we're going."

After the two had transformed, they had headed to the roof where they took to the rooftops at a blinding speed.

 **Downtown Slum Areas**

As the two landed on an abandoned apartment, Blake scanned the area looking for a familiar building. Spotting it, she had prompted for Jaune to follow her.

"Where are we Blake?" He asked her as he followed her through the roofs. "And how is this place going to fix your problems."

"This is the neighborhood I grew up in. And I'm here to get rid of my demons." She muttered, using her cat ears to hear for anyone awake besides them. Hearing nothing they stopped by a window that was broken.

As they snuck into an apartment that looked more rundown than the one they landed on, Blake had used her ears once more to perform something similar to echolocation. After a few minutes, she had made out a form similar of who she was looking for. Adam Taurus was two rooms away from her.

Turning to Jaune, she saw that he was staring at the moon with those opal eyes Krocheya blessed him with. Now that she thought about it, they were both scary and beautiful at the same time. Shaking her head of the thought, she focused on the reason why she was here.

"I found who I'm looking for." She whispered to him. "…It's not too late for you to turn back you know."

"I've gotten this far." He smiled. "Why not go a little further?"

A part of her was relieved that he decided to follow. What she was about to do next, she at least wanted someone to say goodbye to when it was all over.

As they made it the room, Blake felt her heart threatening to pop out of her chest while her lungs were started to contract painfully. Calming her heart beat and breathing, Blake had opened the door making sure not to make a sound.

There in a chair facing a window sat Adam Taurus. He was hunched over in a position that made them think that he was asleep. As Blake took a step into the room, the two were surprised when he had stood up.

"I've been waiting for you Blake." Her ex-boyfriend said in a sick happy tone. "And I see you brought a friend."

She didn't know how he could tell it was her with her disguise, but she didn't care. It was time for her to finish what she came here to do: Kill Adam.

Whipping out his gun, Adam had made to shoot Jaune, but had found his aim off as Blake had shot a tendril out to wrap itself around the gun. Pulling it towards her, Gaol had devoured the pistol easily like a tortilla chip.

Seeing Adam about to run, she had used her speed to block his path but growled as he moved past her to jump out a window into a motorcycle that was parked outside. As he started the engine and revved off, Blake had given chase with Jaune following behind her.

Tonight, she would finally clean herself of everything in her past. Adam, the gang, this street she lived in. Everything. It was all connected with the man on a bike speeding to get away from her and she would cut it all.

Gaining on him, she shot another tendril out to stop the bike in it's tracks and causing him to fall off from the moment. As he skidded on the streets, Blake had shot another tendril to wrap itself around the man and throw him into an alley way.

Jaune had finally caught up to her to see her entering the dark alley with a dark look in her eyes. A look he was all too familiar with.

"Blake!" He called out to her. She didn't stop in her steps to acknowledge him. She had her eyes on her target, and that was all that mattered to her.

"It all ends tonight Adam." She muttered darkly, forming her katana out. He was now cornered in an alley way that had led to a dead end. There was poetry in there somewhere, Blake thought.

Rushing to ram her sword through his chest, she was stopped by a mist flooding the whole area. AS she tried to cut the mist, she found it similar to hitting a wall.

"Blake!" Jaune caught up to her. "You were going to kill that guy!"

"Of course I'm going to kill him!" She shouted at him in anger. "He's the reason for all my suffering and nightmares! He's the reason I'm like this!"

"But this isn't the answer." He told her with narrowed eyes. "How is killing him going to make things better for you?"

"I…I…I don't know." She said bitterly. "But what I do know is that he's the cause of my pain. So why shouldn't I kill him?"

"Because if you do." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "You'll be getting more nightmares than you have now."

"…How do you know?" When he didn't answer, Blake understood now what Jaune's nightmares were about. Turning to Adam, she saw him trying to limp away from them but failed since the mist had locked him in place too.

After the mist had disappeared from Jaune getting tires, Adam tried all he could to get away from the two but couldn't since the fall had broken his leg. Seeing them walk towards him, he tried to stad up straight to face them.

"So you wanna kill me huh?" He slurred from the pain while spreading his arms. "Well go ahead! Just do it!"

As Blake got closer, she noticed a small pistol had appeared on the bow after Gaol had finished fully absorbing it's material. Taking the gun out, she had pointed it to Adam's heart. It was an easy target to hit.

"Just do it!" He snarled, stepping closer to he point the barrel was touching his chest.

Instead of firing, Blake had slapped him in the face with the side of her pistol. "I'm done listening to you."

Turning away from him, she gave Jaune a tired smile. "I'd like to go home now. It's been a long day."

"I still need to help you though." The blonde said walking up to the gangster. As Adam looked to Jaune in his fairy form, he had found himself getting lost in his opal eyes. _"This day never happened."_

"This day never happened." Adam parroted.

 _"_ _There is no one named Blake Belladonna."_ Jaune continued. Blake didn't know why, but his voice sounded very alluring. After Adam had parroted those words, he fell unconscious in the alley.

"What was that?" She asked him. Before she knew it, Jaune had reverted back to normal.

"One of the powers Krocheya's been teaching me since I got her blessing." He explained. "It's like a jedi mind trick, but needs batteries."

 **"** **I'm running low on energy as well."** Before Blake could say anything, Gaol had turned back into a regular bow on her head.

"That's just great." She sighed. "How are we going to get back to the apartment before morning now?"

"Depends." He said with a winning smirk as he pulled her out the alley. "Do you know how to ride a bike?"

There in the middle of the rode with the keys in the ignition was Adam's motorcycle. She was so caught up in the chase she had forgotten all about it.

"I don't even have a license." She muttered, looking the bike over. "I doubt you know how to ride one either."

"I'll fill you in on the things you don't know about me." He said, mounting the bike. Getting on behind him, Blake held on tight as Jaune sped through the streets until they were back in familiar areas.

 **The next morning**

"So let me get this straight." Yang said as she looked down at the two tired teens kneeling in front of her. "Blakey went out to go off her ex, so you decide to go follow to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Then when she finds him, she chases him through the streets and corners him in an alley. You stop her from killing him, then you wiped the guy's mind of any memory of her so he doesn't bother her again. Then you and her run out of energy to transform, so you took his bike?"

"Yes." Jaune nodded as he leaned on her kitchen table.

The two of them had gotten back by four and had to roll the bike in front of the apartment so they wouldn't wake up Yang and Tifania. Alog the way, Blake had learned things about Jaune and had shared a few things about herself.

"I call bull." The blonde female said shaking her head. "No offence buddy, but I cant imagine you driving a motorcycle. I think that's more of Blake doing the driving while you're clinging in the back."

"And here I was thinking of giving you the key to it since I cant keep it." He sighed overdramatically while twirling the key in his finger.

"Let's not be too hasty now!" Yang changed her tune. "I mean I was joking. You know I was joking. Right buddy? Hero?"

Seeing him not turning to look at her, she had fallen to her last resort above flashing him some skin. Begging on her knees.

"Please!" She groveled on her knees. "I need it! I really do. My courier career is at stake if I don't have it."

"Do you even have a license to drive a motorcycle?" Blake pointed out.

"Of course I do!" Yang said, puling her license out of her wallet. "In case of any emergency where a driver is needed, I got my license that enables me to drive anything with four wheels and below."

"Then I guess it's yours now." Jaune threw her the keys. "Just get the license plate changed and your golden."

"Forget that." Yang scoffed, excited she got a bike. "I'm giving it the works. I'm talking yellow paintjob, custom rims, new headlights, leather seats, all the works! Now if you excuse me, I need to go get acquainted with my new baby. Clip? Duster? You guys have a new sister and her name is …Bumblebee!"

 **"** **Oh boy!/What's she like?"** The gloves shouted in excitement like their host.

"Well lets go and meet her." She said with a huge grin.

As she stepped out, Blake had turned to Jaune to see he had fallen asleep sitting up. Looking at the time she saw they had three hours before class, so she decided to let him have his nap while she went to go and take her bath.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING ON MY NEW BIKE!" She heard Yang yell outside. Apparently, Ruby had taken the opportunity to sit in the bike, but who was the other person. Weiss always met them in the bus. "I SWEAR AUNT T, IF YOU WRECK MY BIKE I'M CHARGING YOU FOR THE REPAIRS!"

Ah, that explains it. Taking off her clothes and stepping into the bath, Blake felt that she was home.

 **In the alley**

"Looks like they did a number on this guy." A female voice said, turning Adam's face with her foot.

"What a loser." A male voice said behind her. "Stalker much?"

"Now now." A sultry voice said behind the two of them. "He may be broken now, but he could be valuable to us given the right …equipment."

And the keys keep turning as the pieces move into place. The outcome may be obvious to all but the players, but it's how it get's there that is the trick.

* * *

 **END**

 **AN: I just felt like I should've given more on Jaune and Blake's character growth. Part of me wanted to put either Yang or Ruby, but I felt that it wouldn't fit too well. Yang might be too forceful on things and with Ruby, her naivety may push Blake to an edge that may scar Ruby too early. And I cant put Weiss in while I have Winter in the equation.**

 **If you guys think I Deus Exe-ed the whole mind trick thing, I remember putting up in one of the chapters that I gave Jaune the powers of a 'CERTAIN FAIRY POKEMON' that also included the tutor moves. If you're thinking that he's OPed compared to the others, then I should remind you that he's weak to the same thing as a fairy pokemon while the symbiotes haven't shown weaknesses that cant be overcome by either devouring or combining with a host. Give it time and he'll be the weakest of the group. I still wonder if you guys have guessed which pokemon it is. I'll give you a hint: It's only a fairy via MEGA EVOLUTION.**

 **If you guys are still wondering when NPR will be coming in: Patience. It will be worth the wait. I even have Pyrrha's powers ready and how she obtains it.**

 **But just to give you guys something, the order of who comes first is so:**

 **Pyrrha - Nora and Ren(of course I'd put them together).**

 **Anyways!**

 **The next story to be updated is the fic that's filled with humor and laughs: Those Days!**

 **If you haven't read the AN of the last chapter, then I'm okay in telling you that it's a Bunny Pirate chapter.**


	8. Amazon

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all you Unthinkable Growth readers. I know some of you have been waiting patiently, and I come to deliver! THAT'S RIGHT! PYRRHA'S MAKING HER APPEARANCE! WHAT ROLL WILL SHE HAVE HERE?**

 **Read and find out.**

Chapter 8: Amazon

Pyrrha Nikos: Star athlete, Miss Popular, straight A student, and considered the school's ace of her year. Many people have seen how great she is. Sadly, it's built a wall around that her peers have put up for her. As the saying goes: It's lonely at the top.

Living close to the school, she was a measly five minute walk away. Walking on her usual path alone, she heard the sounds of a motorcycle engine revving behind her. Turning around, she saw a girl in a yellow helmet matching the yellow motorcycle speeding to her way with a girl younger than her sitting in the back seat clinging onto her. As it got closer, she saw that it had a sidecar where three people sat enjoying the wind blowing in their face. Now that she had thought about it, she recognized the three older teens as her classmates in homeroom.

 **With Yang**

"I BURN!" Sang the driver as she passed her by. "CAN'T HOLD ME NOW!"

"Yang!" The girl in the back slapped her in the back. "Slow down! We're nearly at the gate!"

"I know!" Yang shouted happily, mishearing what her sister was saying. "I'm feeling great too!"

 **"** **I feel so alive!"** The symbiotes shouted together in joy.

 _"_ _I love the wind!"_ Jaune's fairy moaned as she peeked her head out of his shirt.

The looks of joy Pyrrha mistook on the three passengers faces was one of terror as they gritted their teeth in fear of how fast they were going. Jaune and Blake had gone faster than the speed Yang was going right now, but their terror was more on the fact that the side car was being held by a few screws and was getting wobbly with each turn. They had made a mental note to always check on the tightness whenever Ruby was in charge of screwing anything in.

Nearing the gates, the three passengers had walked off trying to get their balance. Weiss had almost fallen had Blake didn't catch her before she fell.

"That was a hoot!" The female blonde whooped as she took her helmet off. "I'm taking this to the parking lot. See you guys inside."

As Yang left, Weiss had walked up to Ruby to chat with her. Before she had gone off to her apartment to meet with her friend, Ruby had a splitting headache that was putting her in an angry mood.

"So are you feeling any better now?" The white haired teen asked her. By the look the younger girl was giving her and the way her hair was completely disheveled, she wasn't.

"What do you think?" She grumbled, massaging her temples. Crimson had morphed into a hairband to help smooth out her hair. "I've got more of a headache now and it feels like it's burning up too."

 **"** **I've told you Ruby."** The red accessory reminded her. **"It's another portal opening up."**

"Well when is it going to come out!" She growled, gnashing her teeth. "This headache is like an elephant stomping on the inside of my head. It's even hurting behind my eyes!"

 **"** **The more powerful the creature, the longer it takes."** It told her soothingly. **"Judging by how much pain you're in, we all have to be on guard. It feels way more powerful than the King Taijitu we fought. If I'm correct, then it'll happen by seven at night."**

 _"_ _Do you want me to cast a soothing charm on you?"_ Krocheya asked, getting out of Jaune's shirt. _"It might numb the pain a bit."_

Nodding her head, Ruby closed her eyes and felt the headache cooling down as the fairy glowed a shade of orange and chanted some words to numb the pain. After the chant was done, a puff of smoke had came from her forehead and the headache was gone. Before Ruby could thank Krocheya, a new voice had interrupted her.

"Hey!" Quick on reflex, the fairy had dove into Jaune's shirt as practiced whenever out in public.

Turning to the source of the voice, they all saw a redheaded girl marching up to them with a stern look on her face. As she got closer, Jaune was panicking inside while holding his fairy closer to his gut. But instead of marching up to him, she walked straight to Ruby.

"Alright!" She held out her hand. "Hand it over."

"U-um…" Not knowing what the new girl was talking about, Ruby took out her wallet. "Here?"

"Woah!" Blake got in between the two. "Are you bullying her? Ruby! How long has this been going on?"

"W-what?" Pyrrha was shocked at the accusation. Replaying the scene in her head, she could see how badly she worded her statement. "No. That is not what I-"

"I don't even know who she is." Ruby told the dark haired girl.

"So she's been doing this recently?" Weiss hugged her friend. "Why didn't you tell us or a teacher?"

"I am not bullying her!" Pyrrha stomped her foot to get their attention. "I am just here to confiscate the cigarette she was smoking!"

She received confused and blank looks from the four as they wondered what she was talking about. Looking Ruby over, she saw no traces of smoke or any smell of nicotine.

"I could have sworn." She muttered, stepping back from the younger year.

"I'm back!" Yang sang, swinging her keys around her finger. "Man! I am the school's new BAMF."

Seeing a new person with them, she asked for introductions.

"Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead introduced herself with a sheepish grin. "I was just… Well, it was just a misunderstanding. I am still wondering what that light and smoke was though."

"Just a trick of the light." Jaune waved off, feeling Krocheya slide into the inside pocket of his uniform. "I mean, can you really imagine someone her age smoking anything?"

"Smoking what now?" Yang smiled too forcefully, looking at her baby sister. "You were smoking?"

"Yang!" The younger sister whined as her older sister dragged her into the school.

As the two left the girls plus one boy behind, Pyrrha couldn't help feeling guilty that part of it was her fault. Seeing the look on her face, the blonde male nudged her to get her attention.

"None of that." He smiled assuring her. "This is sort of a regular thing for us. Last time it was internet history."

Blake turned away to hide the guilty look on her face along with her small blush. After the whole Adam affair, she and the others had gotten even closer with one another. Although, she still needed to get used to the concept of sharing things. Like the computer and her bed/their couch.

"Thank you… um." Seeing her lost, the blonde nodded as he stood next to Weiss and Blake.

"Right. I'm Jaune." He pointed to himself. Nudging the others, they gave Pyrrha a smile.

"Weiss Schnee." She shook her hand. "No worries about the whole misunderstanding. It's a bit funny once you get over it."

"Blake." The taller girl quietly nodded. "…You're intentions were in the right place."

"And the one being dragged inside was Ruby. The one dragging her in was her older sister Yang." Weiss introduced the two for them. Seeing the unsure look on Pyrrha's face, she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know. It's complicated."

As the four walked in, they saw Yang and Ruby arguing by the younger girl's open locker as the older girl continued to search inside. Strewn out on the floor were manga collections, a few clothes, textbooks, and a few undergarments. Seeing Jaune walking towards them, Ruby had quickly picked up her unmentionables to hide under her school uniform.

"Looks like your all clean." The blonde biker said happily as she popped her head out of her sister's locker. "No drugs in here."

"I told you I didn't have any." Ruby said, puffing her cheeks out. "I better get something good for this harassment!"

"I'll buy you a cookie later." She waved off. Seeing their friends standing close by, she walked up to them to have Ruby sort her stuff out. "Sorry about that. Older sister duties and all that jazz."

"Right." Blake rolled her eyes, remembering the internet fiasco. She had tore through Ruby's room looking for any porn the younger girl may have hidden. She was a bit skeptical about the manga, but all in all Ruby didn't have anything rated A.

"What was that …ninja girl?" Blake immediately shut up at the nickname. Yang had found out it was her. Instead of getting mad, she reminded her to always clean her history for Ruby's sake. "That's what I thought."

Looking over to the new girl with them, Yang thought it best to introduce herself properly.

"Yang Xiao Long." She stuck her hand out which the girl gripped firmly. "Firm grip. …Haven't I seen you around before?"

"I believe we share the same homeroom." The redhead nodded, releasing the blonde girl's hand. As the two got into a conversation, Pyrrha didnt notice the time fly by until the bell had rang. She was having a good time talking with them.

As they walked off to their classroom, Pyrrha could have sworn she saw Ruby's hairband slide back on it's own. Shaking her head, she followed the three of her classmates up the stares.

"So you don't share any of our classes after homeroom?" Yang asked her. Shaking her head, Yang nodded as she opened the door to their class. "Well if you feel like hanging out again, just look for us in the caf."

Nodding her head, Pyrrha was excited for lunchtime. She didn't know if they had considered her as a friend, but she wouldn't waste this opportunity to make some.

 **With Ruby and Weiss**

After getting into their seats, the two immediately began taking down notes as the finals were announced. While Ruby scribbled, the feeling of throbbing pain behind her right eye began to grow until she started feeling the whole pain coming back. Ten minutes before the end of class, she was starting to feel the pain completely back with more throbbing. Seeing her friend starting to sweat next to her, Weiss stopped her note taking and nudged her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She said concerned. "Is the pain coming back?"

"Yeah." The little prodigy whimpered, wiping a drop of sweat forming on her forehead. "It's even worse than before."

"Maybe we should go get Jaune and Krocheya." Weiss suggested, putting her pen down. "You're not looking so good."

Nodding her head, Weiss had excused the two to go to the nurse's office for 'personal needs.' Getting what those personal needs were, the teacher had given both a hall pass to go. Quickly getting up and heading to the second floor, the two younger years peeked through every room to see where their friends were. Spotting a familiar head of red, Weiss peeked into the fifth room they passed to see Pyrrha sitting in the front rows with Jaune, Blake, and Yang in the middle. Knocking on the door, the teacher had stopped her lecture to greet them.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but we were hoping to have a talk with Jaune?" Weiss said, putting on the most innocent look as possible. "It wont take too long. We just need a few seconds of his time."

As the teacher agreed, she called Jaune out and went back in to finish her lecture.

"We need Krocheya to do that healing spell thing." Weiss wasted no time as she patted Ruby on the shoulder. "The pain is back again."

 _"_ _My healing charm wore off?" "Whatever broke it must be really strong."_

 **"** **Yes."** Weiss's symbiote muttered in agreement. **"Even I can feel it's power pulsing out now and then."**

"Can you just heal me now?" Ruby muttered agitated. "This thing is really killing me."

"Right!" Jaune nodded, shielding Krocheya so she could get to work. After a few minutes, Ruby's pain had died down completely. Before they went back to their class, he had one more thing to say. "If it starts acting up again, use your phone to send me a text."

As he entered his class, Pyrrha could have sworn she saw a bit of glowing in Jaune's jacket as he walked back to his seat. Getting even more suspicious, she shook it off to concentrate on the lecture.

 **Lunchtime**

"-and that's how I met Jaune." Yang finished her story to Pyrrha as they finished their meal. The redhead herself was laughing at her side of the story.

"Funny." Jaune said with a smirk. "I was thinking that myself when I first moved here. 'There is no way I'm becoming friends with anyone here.' Boom! Yang, Blake, and Ruby. First time I saw Weiss: Ruby's friend. Not a chance of her being a friend. Boom. She's a friend."

Weiss had to recover from choking on her drink after listening to the two blondes, while Ruby wiped the tears forming in her eyes from laughing too long. She hated to admit, but she thought the same thing seeing them for the first time.

"I wish it was easy for me to make friends like you guys." The redhead sighed as she relaxed around them. "…How is it you guys don't know who I am?"

"Well…" Yang thought it over. "Jaune and Weiss are new to the school, Blake is …Blake, I don't follow the gossip mill, and Ruby here doesn't bother with anything that isn't school related or anime."

"I follow other things besides anime!" Ruby pouted in her seat. "…I also subscribe to gamer updates."

"See?" The older sister pointed out. "…But what do you mean make friends? If you're really popular, you should have tons of friends."

"I wish I had a ton of friends." She sighed, leaning on the table. "But with me being this star athlete everyone talks about, others think they would be wasting my time or I would shun them. And even when I do try to make a friend, they end up putting me on a high pedestal and treat me more like an idol."

"Ouch." Yang muttered, sipping her soda. "I guess being at the top is high maintenance."

"I think the problem isn't that they see you as someone too high." Blake mused after thinking things through. "It's more of your approach on things."

"How so?" The redhead asked, hoping for a new approach.

"A nun I used to stay with told me this when I was younger." The black haired teen told her with a faraway stare. "People don't _make_ friends. They _become_ friends. …True story."

"…How's that any different?" Weiss muttered, staring at the older teen.

"…" As Blake turned away from Weiss, Pyrrha had a star-struck look in her eyes.

"I get it!" She gasped with a hand to her mouth. "I understand!"

 _'_ _She does?'_ Blake stared at her with hidden surprise. _'I still didn't get what she meant.'_

"Good for you, Pyrrha." Ruby patted her on the back. "If you feel like you don't have any friends, know that we think of you as one."

"Thank you Ruby." Pyrrha hugged the youngest of the group. Yang took a picture thinking it adorable.

As they continued to enjoy their lunch break, Pyrrha could have sworn she saw Blake's bow twitching for a second. Before she could voice out her suspicions, Yang had pulled her into another conversation causing her to forget about the bow. Ruby didn't feel the pain, but the symbiotes were quaking at the amount of power radiating out of her.

 **After School**

After saying goodbye to Pyrrha, the group of friends had gotten back into the yellow motorcycle after Blake and Jaune had retightened the bolts holding the sidecar. Weiss had called her sister to inform her that she would be coming home late to go over a project with Ruby. Getting the okay and confirmation from Yang that she'd be dropping her off, Winter agreed to let Weiss stay out late.

"So where are we headed to?" Jaune shouted over the engine as they went farther out of the city.

"I know this field that no one goes to." Yang shouted back, enjoying the ride through the farm area. "We can fight whatever's coming out of Rubes there. There's no way it'll run into the city."

 **"** **We can all feel it's power!"** Weiss's symbiote warned the group. **"I hate to admit, but the fairy and her charge are our best hopes of beating this thing."**

 _"_ _I can't sense things as well as you though."_ Krocheya said between Jaune's legs. _"What are we up against?"_

 **"** **A Mythos."** Gaol shuddered on top of Blake's head. **"One of the most powerful non-Grimm creatures in our world besides a dragon. Eating one is possible, but taking it down is the hard part."**

 **"** **I'm now glad we didn't eat you when we first met."** Clip shouted to the fairy. **"Instead of catching a fairy, we get to eat a Mythos! We'll be unstoppable!"**

"Yea- WOAH!" said Yang, pumping a fist in the air before putting it back down to get control of the bike again. "Sorry!"

 _"_ _Is it a dragon or something else?"_ Krocheya asked any of the cloths.

 **"** **We don't know."** Ein answered her. **"But judging by it's power, its below a dragon but above an ashura."**

By the time they reached the open field, it was a quarter to seven. Ruby was starting to feel the pain coming back once more in volumes as the time grew near. As the minutes turned to seconds before reaching seven, the others had transformed and stood behind Ruby to ready themselves. Yang sat on her bike, dimming the lights to surprise the incoming danger.

"Here it comes!" Ruby shouted with eyes shut, feeling an immense pressure behind them as she felt a searing hot sensation behind them as small flames leaked out.

Opening one eye, she felt fire and something big sliding out with the pain diminishing as the creature ran out. They all heard a feminine roar with the sounds of the flames roaring loudly. As the creature fully came out of her eye, Ruby and the others saw a giant woman with skin shining hot like embers and hair of fire holding a sword in hand.

"A …giant lady?" The young girl muttered, rubbing her now relieved silver eye.

 **"** **Congratulations Ruby."** Crimson muttered darkly but also gleefully for all of them to hear. **"You pulled out an Amazon."**

"That!" Weiss pointed to the giant woman running away from them and towards the city area. "Is an Amazon?"

 **"** **A product of the faries."** Ein shrugged, summoning a rapier for her as usual. **"Made immortal and even in death, their spirits roam proud and burning."**

 _"_ _How were we supposed to know they would turn out that way! They were just humans!"_ The fairy felt the many heavy stares on her from that statement. _"…No offence. You guys are great!"_

"You said spirit." Blake cut in, turning to Ein. "So it's just going to possess someone?"

 **"** **Yes."** The crown told her.

"And that's it?" She pushed for more. "No death or anything?"

 **"** **It will also try to slaughter all males until it finds a worthy mate to bed and rebuild an empire of all women."** Gaol filled them in. **"…And it might also kill a few women she finds weak."**

"Great." Yang dropped her head on her dashboard. "It couldn't be a unicorn! It had to be something bringing death! After it!"

Seeing as Ruby could fly, she took Weiss with her while Blake and Jaune rode with Yang. Looking ahead to see they weren't catching up to the Mythos, Yang slammed on her bike in anger.

"We need more speed!" She growled, revving her engine and going at max speed to no avail. "Dammit! It's still too far ahead."

 **"** **Let's do that thing in the movie."** Duster said in glee through all the wind.

Before Yang and her passengers knew what was going on, the two gloves had radiated the bike in flames. As the flames died down, they saw Bumblebee transformed into a golden armored version with a flaming core as an engine.

 **"** **Hell Bike baby!"** Clip whooped at the two glove's creation.

Yang felt the bike speeding faster and catching up to the Amazon. Just as they were on her tail, Blake took the opportunity to try and fire at her to slow the Amazon down only for the bullets to faze through her.

"Why cant I shoot her?" She huffed, sitting back down.

 _"_ _She's magic."_ Krocheya answered, holding onto Jaune's chest. _"Only magic can hurt her. Ruby and Weiss can help, but it wont be enough."_

 **"** **That's why we said Jaune and Krocheya are our best shot."** Gaol explained to it's owner. **"If they can weaken her just enough, one of us can eat her. But we have to do it before she possesses someone."**

"Wouldn't that be easier?" Jaune asked the bow as Yang sped up to get closer to the Amazon.

 **"** **If she fuses, she'll be ten times stronger than she is now."** It explained, filling them all with dread.

"Then why didn't she go after any of them?" The blonde fairy pointed to the females with him.

 **"** **Amazons are very picky, even in death."** Gaol chuckled, feeling it's host being insulted. **"She didn't find any of them worthy."**

"…Bitch!" Yang spat, showing the Amazon in front of them the bird.

As the group made it into the city streets, Ruby and Weiss continued to try and shoot it with fire and glyphs but found their attacks dodged easily. Yang had tried to corner her on the bike with Blake using her blade to try and distract her. Jaune had casted a lot of mists to block the flaming Mytho's path, but it kept finding ways to get around it. After a half an hour of chasing her, they somehow got her on top of a roof.

"We got you cornered." Ruby stated proudly, holding her scythe out and preparing a fire shot. "Any last words?"

 **"** **You dare to stand in my way?"** The flaming woman smiled challenging them. **"Foolish little g-AH!"**

Weiss never gave her a chance to finish as she shot an ice glyph at her. The others had looked at her with a proud look. "I know. We all wanted to do it."

 **"** **You dare to- GAH!"** Ruby had fired a shot herself and had landed one right between her eyes. **"Have you no honor?!"**

"We do." Blake smirked, snorting at that lie. "We were just distracting you. NOW JAUNE!"

Seeing a light shine behind her, the Amazon turned around to see Jaune glowing brightly with his limbs radiating a heavy amount of fairy aura. Not giving her a chance to prepare herself, Jaune had casted another mist, trapping the spirit in a circle. Rushing in to lay a beatdown, the girls saw a beautiful light show from the mist while hearing cracks and a few groans of pain. Just as the mist was clearing, they saw the blonde male drive a strong uppercut that sent her flying off the building.

Before the Amazon hit the bottom, Blake heard her whisper something. **"Worthy."**

"…Did that feel too easy to you guys too?" He asked, walking up to them while dusting a bit of soot off his hands and turning back to normal. "I think that was too easy."

 **"** **We still need to catch her."** Crimson reminded them, tugging it's owner to where the spirit fell. As they all looked down, they saw the Mythos had disappeared. **"DAMMIT!"**

"So it's dead, right?" Weiss asked, hoping nothing bad came from this.

 **"** **It was already dead, you twit."** Ein snapped at it's host. **"Now we gotta be on guard now. Once it finds a host to possess, she'll be coming after us for revenge."**

"Great!" Yang kicked the wall next to her in frustration. "She'll find someone to possess, bang some random dude to get pregnant, then kill us! How can this get any worse?"

 **"** **Not exactly."** Gaol muttered, changing Blake back to normal. **"Before she hit the pavement, Blake and I heard her say something. I think it was meant for Jaune."**

"What was it?" The blonde male groaned, not liking the news.

"We heard her say you were worthy." The black haired teen mumble, but was still heard by them all.

"…It wont be that bad right?" He tried to laugh it off. "It's not like I'm going to be the only worthy male around, right? Right?"

 **"** **Amazons treat men like any other prey."** The black bow informed the poor blonde male. **"Once they set their sights on one, they chase until it's caught."**

"So she wants to sleep with me." He shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing much to Blake and Ruby's dismay. "Once she's pregnant, that's it right?"

 **"** **Once she's done impregnating herself, she will cut your limbs off and then mark you as used before slitting your throat."** Jaune didn't like that new information as much as the forced to impregnate part. **"It's part of their tradition, and they are very traditional."**

"…I'm fucked!" He cried, falling on his knees in despair.

"Not yet anyways." Weiss muttered. The others had looked at her not appreciating the joke at the time. "Sorry. I thought we all needed to calm down."

"Well if that bitch didn't think I was worthy to possess, then we're fine." Yang said, boosting her ego. "I mean, where is she going to find someone better than me?"

 **Elsewhere**

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos!" The redhead said with pride, looking in the mirror. "…Maybe a bit too prideful for a first impression. Erhm. Hello there. My name is Pyrrha. …What do I say next?"

After becoming friends with Ruby and the others, Pyrrha had went home to continue to try and improve herself. She had practiced talking to herself in the mirror to see how she looked as she approached others. After many hours, she noticed she was a bit stiff in how she talked.

After another practice, she had tried to copy how her new friends talked. Yang, Ruby, and Jaune were not so formal in their way of speech, but it wasn't to the point where people thought it rude or incorrect grammar-wise. Blake and Weiss were formal, but would also say some informal words that many people used now.

"UGH!" The redhead groaned, turning away from the mirror. "This wont do. I shouldn't try to change way of speech. If I want to have friends, then I need to like me as myself!"

 **"** **Worthy."** A voice rasped behind her. Before Pyrrha knew what had happened, something had charged out of her mirror and slammed right into her, causing her to fall to her floor.

As the redhead got up, Pyrrha's eyes were the usual green hue, but a small fire was seen dancing inside the irises.

"Very nice." She said in a sultry tone while feeling her arms. "A strong body and young too? Combined with that fairies seed and our child will be unstoppable."

Ruby and the others didn't know it, but a harsh battle was coming in the future.

 **END**

 **AN: Welp! Pyrrha showed up. She wasn't butt kicking and joining the group officially, but give it some time. It's still building up.**

 **I know, I know. It feels a bit rushed, but I'm treating this like one of those manga/comics where events happen conveniently.**

 **ANYWAYS!**

 **Look forward to Those Days. Next chapter for it is Coco's daily life. Look forward to it.**


	9. Sorry (Hiatus)

**Hey all. This is Jitters here. Today's not an update on my chapters. I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a while now. Mostly because I have a BIG project that's also an exam for arts. I'll be busy for the nest THREE WEEKS. So don't be expecting any updates from me for a while.**

 **I have ideas and post writings for:**

 **Unthinkable Growth – on the last chapter Pyrrha got possessed. Will her friends be able to save her? Of course, but the question is how.**

 **NoL – No spoilers.**

 **Gold as a Sunbeam(Pyrrha's secret Arkos novel) – think of it like NoL, but with Arkos and less ninjas and more fantasy like things like magic and deities.**

 **and Dustpoint Paradox – expect feels, confusion, lots of random changes and adventures, and Ruby losing it**

 **So yeah. Three weeks from now, I'll be back to typing and drawing and other stuff. Hope you guys understand.**


	10. History: Blake

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all. Art is really demanding since I'm given SO many projects. Luckily, I have enough time to make this one chapter. It's an extra, but it sheds a bit more background on one character while giving small hints of what's to come next in the upcoming future.**

History: Blake

Cold. That was the feeling Blake felt as she woke up everyday next to her boyfriend. Imagine her parents surprise when they find their perfect, polite, and prim fifteen-year old daughter sleeping half naked next a gang member. They'd probably be turning in their graves by now or something since she didn't even know who they were. Sometimes she thinks they were poor people who left her because they couldn't care for her. Sometimes she thinks they were assholes who just didn't give a fuck. And sometimes… sometimes she believed they were just dead.

"If I were to have an origin, I prefer to have it in multiple choice." She muttered, getting out of bed and out of her boyfriend's hold.

She didn't have to worry about pregnancy since the guy was practically impotent. The line of women he's had before her told her personally while they polished their knives and guns for their next job. From what she remembered, there was a small group of five causing a ruckus three towns over.

"Hey babe." Adam muttered, waking up from his slumber. She hated when he called her that. "Gave it to you good last night, didn't I."

"Oh yeah, Adam. You sure did." She rolled her eyes with her back to him as she prepared her bag for school. Truthfully, she didn't and never did from the beginning. If only he knew how much she was faking it. "I'd never dream of leaving you."

"You never will." He said, rolling out of bed to check if his gun was still in his drawer. "Hope you're ready for tonight. We'll be helping the others with a pest control a few towns over."

"You mean those five guys that are going around tagging the streets and looting the small businesses?" Blake asked, putting her shoes on. "Sounds like an easy job."

"From what Bane told me, not so." Adam muttered, checking his ammo. "Says they're something else."

She didn't really care for the gang warfare. The only reason she stayed with them was because she needed a home after running away from the orphanage and this was it. If sleeping with one of their best and most respected kept her from being kicked out, then she didn't care.

"So what?" She said, heaving her bag. "We go in, rough them up, then give them a warning?"

"…No." That had stopped her from walking out the door. "Bane says they've been going at it for months now. This ends tonight. Permanently."

"We're going to kill them?" She whispered, not believing what she was hearing. They've never done killing before. Roughing up and intimidation, but never killing.

"It needs to be done." Adam tried to reason with her. "They're good. Too good to keep around."

"But Adam, I-"

"Get going Blake." He said with finality, his gun in hand with trigger on the finger. "We'll pick you up later after school."

With that, Blake walked out the door with focus on nothing else but what was to come after classes.

 **At a park**

Blake didn't go to school today. She ran far away from the downtown streets and did her best to hide from Adam and the rest of the gang. It was one of the reasons Adam had taken a liking to her. He saw her skills in sneaking and had her work as a thief to break and enter into buildings. That's all she's ever done. She's never held a gun or taken a knife out to stab someone.

Classes had ended now and Adam would probably be waiting in front of the school by now to pick her up. The gang would probably move on without her, but Adam was different. He'd hunt her down and try to force her to come back as he usually did with everything. That's how their relationship was. Even her first time was by his constant pushing for her until she had given in out of fear.

Taking out a map, she docked don every single area where she frequented mostly. Adam didn't care for most of her friends she made in school, so it was safe to try and go to them for help.

 **Friend #1**

"I-I'm sorry Blake." The door was closed on her after Blake tried to ask for lodging until she could find a job and enough money to get out of town.

"It's fine." The abandoned girl said, feeling dejected. "I understand."

It was fine. She had three more friends to go.

 **Back at the park**

Apparently it wasn't fine. Not only was she rejected, but one of their parents had pulled a shotgun on her. After she had tailed it out of there, her friend messaged her that Adam made a scene in front of the school with her as the target. It explained it all. There was even a few missed calls from him along with voice mails from the gangster shouting and even demanding her to return with a few threats and curses.

"Now what do I do?" The girl muttered, wiping away the sweat and tears she shed.

There was no way her last school would take her in now. Sure it was a free public school, and the teachers were more of a joke, but it was the only place that gave free food and a subpar education at best.

Finding a gazebo with a nice table, Blake crawled underneath to sleep for the night. The gang had gone to the other town to take care of their problems, so she was safe for the night. Come tomorrow, she'd have to tread carefully.

 **Two weeks later**

Blake had done it. She had made a small living in the park. A few gang members had almost spotted her, but she was able to escape and hide away perfectly. It was either they didn't see or they didn't care, which was fine either way for her. Adam himself had skulked the area, but she was able to hide from him.

Using one of her old contacts, she was able to get into a prestigious school called Beacon. This contact was hers personally and not Adam's. There was no chance of him finding out where she was.

This contact of hers was a businessman at best. If she wanted to have lodging from him, she'd have to pay a high price and her body wasn't an offer he was willing to take. Apparently, he had a daughter so he had a code of ethics while being a forger amongst other things.

Using her skills as a thief, she was able to steal from a few tables while blending in with the crowd. Just go to a crowded area that was bustling with noise, set things up for a nice 'accident,' then grab whatever she could quickly while eyes were off the plates. Same went for loose change. Some cashiers give change last, so all she had to do was act like she was a friend of a customer and say she was picking change up for them during a busy and loud hour.

It was stealing, but most of the people she stole from looked privileged enough that they could afford to lose small pocket money. It beat the alternative of mugging or breaking and entering in the dead of night.

After a talk with her contact, she had learnt to respect her body more and treat it with care. He told her she wasn't just some sort of pleasure toy to be used and paid for. She shouldn't even let others try to use her that way. He still couldn't give her lodging for free, but he did his best to help forge a new life for her with a history far away from Adam and the White Fang.

So now she was a freshman at Beacon. She had stolen enough money to afford the uniform, and the lunch was cheap so all was good. If she rationed her food wisely, she'd have half an apple for dinner and still have it for the next morning. She'd pilfer a few coins from time to time, but that was only so she could get for bus fare and laundry. It was tough, but she made do with what she had. She just had to make good on her education, not attract too much attention to herself, and she'd probably graduate with a nice degree to get her far away from this lifestyle.

This lifestyle was cold, but it was better than what she had before. Sometimes she wonders what would happen if she followed Adam to go and kill those guys; or if one of her past friends took her in. It didn't matter now. Unlike her origin, her future did have multiple choices. Taking her assignment in math, she stared at hard with a flat look.

"This is ironic." She muttered, staring at the homework. It was in multiple choice… and she didn't know which answer to choose.

 **Currently**

"You okay Blakey?" Yang asked as the group settled into a gazebo in the park. "You kinda zoned out on us for a bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Blake smiled, feeling the old table she used to sleep under. "Just …old memories popping up."

It was a weekend and the three higher years were taking a break from technology and decided to go to the park. Weiss and Ruby were at the swing set reveling in the nostalgia of how fun it used to be.

"How does one put a speed limiter on a merry go round?" Tifania grumbled, trying to turn the thing full force but only getting a slow rotation. "I can fix that."

Needless to say, Jaune wouldn't be seeing his mom for a while until the cops brought her home with a confiscated wrench and a screwdriver.

"Let's hope a grilled tuna sandwich gets you out of that funk." Jaune said, placing said sandwich in front of her. "My mom woke me up early to prepare all this stuff."

"So you _can_ cook." The busty blonde said as if it were a secret finally revealed. "Chicks dig a guy who cooks. Let's see how well you're chicken sandwich holds up."

As Yang reached a hand over to grab her sandwich, her glove had turned into a dragon head that chomped it down. "Hey!"

 **"** **What?"** Clip said in between bites. **"I like chicken."**

While host and symbiote argued on what belonged to whom, Blake watched with a smile liking where she was at now. If she ever was able to meet her past self, she'd tell her to just shoulder through the cold. It's bound to get warmer later.

 **END**

 **AN: Yup, it's an origin story. Think of it like an Omake, but with more seriousness. It sheds a light on the characters that I just don't think will go well into a filler. Next chapter is back to the main story line with Pyrrha possessed. If you're wondering who's next in the origin story, it's Jaune. Why? It's hinted somewhere in this chapter.**

 **Anyways!**

 **Classes are something. I'm probably drifting from a friend. Probably. Then again, if we are drifting apart then I guess I should let it be. Maybe it's me that's the problem. If getting away from me is what makes others happy, then I'll be the adult, respect their decision and let them do it. Who knows? Maybe time away will work. Maybe we'll move on, find better friends, and just forget about one another.**

 **Funny what growing up can do to someone. I used to be biased on anime and ships, but now I'm very picky on what I want to watch and see ships as just a furthering to a story or a plot. I'm pretty sure I could find some way to make a Winchester-Nikos ship that somehow works out without bashing any other characters, but it probably would piss a lot of shippers off.**


	11. Trial by Fire

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hello everyone. Unthinkable Growth chapter here. As you all know, last chapter Pyrrha got taken over by a spirit of an Amazon. And currently, she wants to mate with Jaune and get pregnant with his baby. Let's see how this goes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Trial By Fire

"I have to go guys." Weiss sighed, seeing that it was nine in the evening. "Winter will be expecting me soon."

"You go on Weiss." Yang patted her on the shoulder. "The Amazon cant have gotten too far. The three of us will handle this."

"Three?" Ruby asked.

"You're going home too, Rubes." The older sister ordered. "Aunt T will be freaking out if no one is home, so you'll need to cover for me, Blake, and Jaune."

"B-but I can help!" She objected. "Crimson and I can be the eyes in sky."

"Ruby!" Yang ground out. "Go home and cover for us."

"…You just don't want me to go with you guys." Ruby stomped a foot. "It's always like this with you!"

Getting Crescent Rose out, Ruby flew away back to the apartment with angry tears in her eyes. She didn't even bother to take Weiss with her.

"I guess I'm glyph hopping home." Weiss pouted, turning to Yang. "But what was that about?"

Yang sighed as she and the other two changed back to save energy.

"It's just Ruby being stubborn." The blonde bombshell started after sitting on the ledge of the roof. "Since I'm the older sibling, I'm supposed to be responsible in taking care of her. If this Amazon is really that strong with a host, I don't want her near it."

"But wouldn't having her around be more help?" Weiss defended her friend.

"Weiss." Yang said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "There are just some things an older sibling can't let their younger ones get involved with. This is one of them."

"But we've fought tons of monsters." The white haired teen pointed out. "How is this different?"

"Do you really want to follow us hunt down a possibly crazed woman that wants to get into Jaune's pants then perform Fifty Shades of Grey cranked to crazy?" That question not only made Weiss think of Yang as sister of the year for sending her sister away, but also made Jaune cringe at the images he was thinking of. "So trust in the three of us, and we'll see you tomorrow."

Nodding her head, Weiss opened a glyph and jumped on to sail into the skies. Yang turned back to the two with her with hands on her hips.

"Okay Blake." She said with a smirk. "Right now there's a girl that wants to get Jaune's ass. We'll have to tell her straight: His ass belongs to us."

"Wait, what?" Jaune blinked, not expecting this. "Are you guys still bitter about the whole not being chosen thing?"

"Absolutely correct." Blake nodded, ignoring Jaune and slapping his bum. "If she wants it, she'll have to pay for it."

"H-hey!" The blonde male blushed out of anger and embarrassment. "Let's just hunt this crazed lady before she slits someone's throat."

Turning back into fairy form, Jaune and Krocheya hopped off while absorbing some of the moonlight to regain some energy. Blake and Yang were close behind after they got the hell bike to start up.

 **With Amazon Pyrrha**

"Perfect." The possessed redhead giggled maniacally while touching her arms. "A body after so long. And a strong one too."

She knew all this person knew. Every face and memory was at her disposal. Sifting through them, the Amazon found the one blessed by a fairy. She knew his name and what he looked like without his powers.

"Jaune." She tasted the name in her mouth. She enjoyed it's flavor and texture. "Prepare yourself Jaune, for you will fall by my will."

Pyrrha's body started radiating intense heat as her hair whipped around like flames. Her emerald eyes took on a more deadly look while flames burned inside her pupils. The clothing she had on burnt off, and was replaced by bronze armor that shined as if it were polished a thousand times.

Looking to the window, she charged forth and turned into a wisp of fire that melted the glass as she fazed through it. Heading off to the roof where she was beaten, she huffed in anger to see no one there as she landed. Sniffing the air, she could smell the distinct aroma of burning fuel.

Closing her eyes and reopening them once more, Pyrrha's eyes turned from their greenish emerald to a topaz orange. She could see the distinct trail they had made. One had headed off going northeast, while another had moved west while somehow bouncing in air.

Sniffing again, she got the scent of a fairy mixed with what smelled of burnt fossil fuels and lavender. It would seem that her prey was not alone. Possibly two females since the other two trails were single. The fairy was the first to leave, while the two females followed close behind. They caught up to him and were in the process of zigzagging through the roofs while circling them each time. Just what were they doing?

 **With Yang and co**

 **City park**

"Come and get some, you fiery bitch." Yang shouted into the air while sitting on her bike. "For a limited time only: Have your way with my fairy!"

"Yang, cut it out!" Jaune shouted as he stood in the center of the lake. "If what Gaol and Krocheya say is true, then she'll be coming to us. Just let me absorb enough moonlight so we have a better fighting chance."

 _"_ _I'm currently blessing you with a few more abilities, Jaune."_ His fairy informed him while touching her forehead to his neck. _"I hope I have enough time to teach you all of them before she arrives."_

"Why cant I just mesmer her and tell her to release herself from her host if she has one?" The blonde asked, enjoying the feeling of being able to walk on water.

 _"_ _Because it won't work on something with two souls. She'll posses a body, but the soul is still inside. That's why I'm giving you a bit more power."_ She explained, concentrating on another skill to bless him with. _"I've blessed you with incredible strength and a few supportive powers, but I've yet to give you the powers that make fairies feared in the other world."_

"Wow." The teen said, wondering what he would be able to do now. "I guess this time calls for it, doesn't it. So what exactly are you giving me?"

 _"_ _Draining and healing abilities."_ The fairy said with a small smile. _"I believe this will be useful in helping you heal the others while also being able to take the energy away if needed."_

 **"** **Now that's what I'm takin' about!"** Clip commented, hearing it all.

 **"** **Yeah."** Duster agreed. **"That's the kind of power we were hoping to see. When that Amazon gets here: Pow! Right in the kisser!"**

Blake was sitting at the edge of the lake with her fit dipped in the pool. She and Yang had powered down to conserve their energy. The three of them had ran around like chickens with their heads cut off while looking for any signs of a crazed warrior. Luckily, Gaol had knowledge of Amazons and was able to save them the energy of tiring themselves out.

The reason they were in a park was because Krocheya felt she needed to give Jaune another blessing so they could win. This time, they needed a body of water and strong moonlight. As usual Yang knew the perfect places, and brought them to their current location. So here she was watching as her male friend and his fairy performed a ritual to gain inhumanly powers.

 **"** **Penny for your thoughts?"** Her bow asked her, untying itself from her head to slither onto her arm.

"Nothing." She muttered, never taking her eyes off the ritual. "I'm just left in amazement that this is all really happening. Me: a part-time secret evil supernatural fighter with friends that like me without anything to ask for in return. It's …a huge change from what I had before."

 **"** **Best to not think on things too much."** Gaol suggested, raising itself to caress her cheek. **"If you think too much, you may miss something even more amazing."**

"I'll keep that in mind." She smiled, running a hand through the waters and watching the ripples distort the moon. "This place is beautiful at night."

"When this is over, let's get Ruby and Weiss for a late night outing here." The older sister said, sitting next to Blake. "Get some sandwiches, a few blankets, take a few photos. The works."

"I'd like that." The dark haired teen agreed. "You think Jaune and Krocheya are almost done?"

"Lemme ask." The female blonde said with a smirk. "Hey man-hoe. You almost done? You better be before I slap you with my pimp hand. We got a customer coming in soon."

"Screw you Yang!" Jaune shouted, getting tired of the joke.

"Ah, when Ruby's away, Jaune's the second target." Yang laughed, laying down to look at the stars. "Wonder what she's doing now. Hope she's done her homework at least."

 **With Ruby**

"So you're saying Blake and Jaune are on a trial date? …Grape." Tifania asked her niece while tossing a grape into her mouth. She pumped a fist as it landed in Ruby's mouth.

"Yup. …Potato chip." Ruby nodded, tossing a potato chip that her aunt caught. "Yang's with them in case things get too awkward or quiet."

"Nice. …Celery stick." The older woman giggled as Ruby dodged it with a grimace. "That's eight points for me."

"…I still say this game is rigged." The little girl pouted as she scratched another line on a notepad. Currently, she hadn't scored anything. "You got any funny stories on Jaune? I'll trade you one about Yang."

"Now we're talking." The aunt smiled, putting the food away to trade stories.

 **Back to Yang**

"So if the host we see is some ugly fat lady, I'm thinking of laughing my butt off." The blonde female told the other female next to her. "That means the Amazon's taste is warped. Get what I mean?"

"I do, but I just don't really care anymore." Blake rolled her eyes. "If the Amazon really does have a host, then the only way to stop her is for Jaune to drain the energy out of her."

 **"** **We better fuse now."** Gaol suggested, getting back on it's partner's head. **"I can feel her getting closer."**

Doing as the bow suggested, the two females transformed and had their weapons out.

"You about done, you two?" Yang called out to the other blonde and his fairy still standing in the middle of the lake.

 _"_ _Done."_ Krocheya nodded, sinking herself into the lake. _"I'll be supporting you guys from inside here."_

Just as the fairy did that, a trail of fire landed in front of the two girls while Jaune glided over to stand with them. Down below, Krocheya was preparing something to help them combat the powerful enemy. As they all waited for who was to come out of the fires, the three were baffled to see Pyrrha walking out looking very angry.

"Oh, come on!" Yang shouted, pointing at the possessed girl. "You're more worthy than me? No offence Pyrrha, but-"

"Now's not the time Yang!" Blake shouted, pulling her out of the way as a flaming spear had almost impaled itself into the blonde brawler.

"Prey!" Pyrrha shouted, lunging after Jaune with a sinister smile on her face.

That smile soon turned into a scowl as a black tendril had wrapped itself around her and pulled her away from him. Turning around, she saw Blake with arms extended and Yang behind her helping to hold her back.

"Useless." The possessed girl snarled, grabbing hold of the tendril with a free hand. With a mighty tug, the two girls were sent flying straight far away and out of the park.

"Aww man." Yang said while upside down. They had landed miles away from the fight and were in another part of the town. "You guys weren't kidding when you said she'd be really powerful."

 **"** **She has a thousand years experience in fighting."** Gaol told it's host mentally. **"She probably knows a ton of styles and mastered them,"**

"We better get back to the park quick." Blake muttered, shifting her sword into gun mode. "Let's hope Jaune can handle her alone."

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha**

The Amazon's plan was to mate: perfect and simple. But her prey was hard to catch, and put up a fight even when caught. The worst part was that the when he had gotten a hit on her shoulder, she felt that part of her body become numb with pain and tire. The more she fought him, the more she wanted his seed for a powerful offspring.

Throwing a spear of fire towards him in hoping to pin him to a tree, he had dodged it and moved forward to deliver an uppercut to her chin that had her feeling dizzy and tired. Jaune was using his draining powers to suck out bits of her while regaining energy of his own. But keeping his powers up while dodging her was taking more energy out of him since punching her also burnt him. Getting tired, he failed to get out of the way of the Amazon tackling him to the ground and straddling him.

"Finally." The possessed redhead smirked, grabbing her target's arms and pinning them over his head to stop him from fighting back. She smiled triumphantly as he turned back into his human form. "Nowhere left to go."

Still having some fight left in him, the blonde male had reversed their position where he was on top. Sadly, she had locked legs around his waist to stop him from escaping. As the two continued to wrestle, one for freedom and the other for dominance, they failed to notice the skies darkening as rain started to pour quick and heavily.

"No." Pyrrha gasped as the flames on her body started to died down.

 **With Blake and Yang**

"That's just weird." Yang commented, seeing a rain cloud over the park and only pouring inside it.

 **"** **Looks like the fairy was up to some tricks."** Clip commented. **"She even made a fog surround the outside to keep the Amazon from running away."**

Without another word, the two girls and their symbiotes ran in to help their friend.

 **Back to the battle**

"Get out of her!" Jaune shouted, dodging a swing to his temple.

"Never!" The possessed Pyrrha shouted, not letting go of the grasp she had on him. "My people will be reborn! I will be their queen! My race shall live once more!"

With another reversal, Pyrrha was back on top once more and had smirked as she felt her prey's arms grow weak and tired. Unlike him, she was still strong enough to continue.

"Now we mate." She snarled, ripping his shirt open. She didn't have her fire at the moment to burn her mark on his chest, but she could do that after the deed was done.

 _"_ _Jaune!"_ His fairy cried, zooming over to pull on the woman's hair. She was easily swatted away. _"Use your draining touch on her!"_

"I'm so tired." He gasped, trying his hardest to fight back. "Arms too heavy."

 _"_ _Use the other way!"_ He wished his fairy could have worded it better.

"Help me out." The blonde said, nudging his head to the woman on top of him that was busy taking his pants off.

 _"_ _Right!"_ Zooming in again, Krocheya used her strength to pull Pyrrha's head upward to where she was staring into Jaune's eyes. Letting go, she then pushed down on the back of her head as she forced the two to kiss. _"Do it Jaune! Transform now!"_

Mustering enough energy, Jaune had turned back into fairy form and had used the close contact he had to drain the energy out of the Amazon. Feeling her trying to push herself away, he used the regained energy he was stealing to latch onto her. Ignoring the beating on his head and body, he continued to suck the energy out of her until she had gone limp in his arms.

Getting off of her, Jaune coughed as spits of fire came out of his mouth. Regaining his breath, he turned back into his human form and watched as the rain slowly receded. Turning back to Pyrrha, the blonde had to turn away as the armor disappeared, leaving a very naked Pyrrha lying next to him with a smile on her face. And that was the picture Blake and Yang saw as they arrived. To make thing worse, Jaune's pants were down and his shirt was torn open.

"…So." Yang said awkwardly, not wanting to stare too long. "Did you give her a good one?"

SMACK!

The smack on the back of her head was courtesy of Blake.

 **Half an hour later**

 **Pyrrha's room**

Finding Pyrrha's house was easy since Krocheya was able to scan her mind. It was a far more advanced technique than mesmer, and it was a move she wasn't willing to teach to Jaune.

"So she's not going to have bits of Amazon spirit in her, will she?" Blake asked, dressing the unconscious girl in her pajamas.

The blonde male was currently trying to fix the burnt hold in the glass window. The Amazon had a lot of energy to drain out, he was sure he could stay in fairy form for days.

 **"** **I feel nothing inside her."** Gaol answered, relieving the group. **"Sadly, the Amazon's effects on her body aren't gone. Jaune sucked the spirit out, but everything else is still there. Super strength and all."**

"…Great." Yang whispered while laughing hysterically. "Just great. So what now?"

"We'll have to tell her eventually." Blake sighed, not liking what they did to a new friend. "Best do it quick before she accidentally sets things on fire."

 _"_ _On lighter notes."_ Krocheya said with a smile. _"Jaune now has the power to spit fire. …Yay!"_

"Let's just go home. It's almost midnight anyways." The blonde female rubbed her temples. "I wonder what cover story Ruby gave for us."

 **END**

* * *

 **AN: And Jitters comes at you with a hard Unthinkable Growth chapter. There was a lot of trial and error coming up with this. The first one had a lot of innuendoes. I decided against it.**

 **And before you comment: Yes, Yang is okay with Ruby fighting monsters, but not okay with her seeing what could possibly be a Deadpool rated event.**

 **And for Ruby's cover story and Jaune kissing Pyrrha? Don't read into the ships too much. Those Days may have had shipping in the end, but this fic will have shipping's midway. I'm just deciding what to go with.**

 **As for the next chapter! We get another History event. This time, we get to see the past of Jaune and how it was connected to Blake's.**

 **Omake:**

 **Spring Cleaning**

Since classes were now over, Yang had suggested for the girls in the apartment to start their spring-cleaning. Jaune and Weiss had done theirs a few days ago, and not one to be outdone: Yang made it her mission to finish hers! Also because Tifania saw the pigsty the girls made of their place and ordered them to get to it.

"Right." Yang said with hands on he hips. "We all know our roles. I got kitchen and rooms, Blake gets the living room, and Ruby gets the bathroom."

"Why do I get the bathroom?" Ruby whined, wearing Crimson as a bandanna.

"Because if what you did to it!" Yang shouted, still not happy of what Ruby turned it into this time. "I now have to take a bath while transformed."

During one of Ruby's moods, she had transformed the small bathroom into a jungle. It even came complete with wild animals and a waterfall. Feeling rebellious, she refused to change it back to normal when both girls ordered her to do it. Sadly, they took too long and the effects became permanent. They were now stuck with a jungle for a bathroom.

"…How do I clean a jungle?" Ruby asked Blake, not wanting to talk to her sister.

"I don't know." Blake shrugged. "Figure it out on your own."

"…Great." Ruby muttered, holding a machete and a broom in hand. "Let's get this over with."

 **Half an hour later**

Ruby stepped out of the bathroom with a jaguar pelt on and Crimson still tied on her head. Her clothing was all tattered and covered in dirt. In one hand she held the machete that was now bloody. And in the other, what once was a broom was now a spear. Besides that, she also wore the skull of another jaguar as a hat.

"I have conquered the wilds!" Ruby shouted, raising her hand with the spear in the air. "I walked in a humble greenhorn, and I have come back… A QUEEN!"

"That's nice." Yang said, not turning away from cleaning a dish. "You can go relax now. We'll be going to the mall later with Jaune and Weiss, so clean yourself up and get rid of the dead animal fur."

"…But I'm a queen." Ruby pouted while kicking the ground.

"And I'm your older sister." Yang rebutted. "So if you wanna go with us to the mall, you're going to leave the fur behind and wear proper clothing."

"…I liked it better in the wilds." Ruby said while going off to her room to change clothes. "At least the animals did my bidding."

 **END**


	12. History: Jaune

Disclaimer: **The following is a nonprofit fanfiction of RWBY. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum(RIP) and Rooster Teeth. Any likeness to writings of others is not intentional. To help with improvements: Read and Review!**

 **AN: Hey all. As promised, we get to look into the history of Jaune before he met Ruby and the others. If you're expecting sunshine and rainbows: You're in the wrong chapter.**

* * *

 **History:** Jaune

Pain. That was the feeling in Jaune's jaw as a White Fang grunt had punched him in the jaw while he was chained to the floor in some basement of a club. Now how does teenager who just turned sixteen a month ago get into this mess? If he had to place a beginning, it all started when he met a girl and her flamboyant uncle.

 **Two years ago**

"Very nice, kid." An orange haired man said while nudging one Jaune's bullies with his cane. "It wasn't anything flashy, but the results? …Mmmwa! Stewed to perfection. Neo sweety. Your opinion?"

The green-eyed twintailed girl showed her two hands, then open and closed it with ten fingers showing again. She was currently by Jaune's side looking him over while he was pick pocketing one of the guys that were beaten down.

"A ten out of ten?" The man gasped theatrically walking to place a hand on Jaune's shoulder. "Why, that's what I'm looking for. Say pal, why not-"

"Not interested." The blonde muttered coldly, hoping to get away from the strange man while pocketing the money he got.

"Aww, come on." The ginger followed, not getting a clue he wasn't wanted. "You're what? Fourteen? Fifteen? I'm sure you'd like a lot more cash in your wallet. More than what you can get beating guys down in an alleyway."

"Leave me alone." Jaune said through gritted teeth, quickening his pace. He was quickly stopped as a cane had caught onto his foot and almost made him trip. "Hey!"

"Nice footwork." The man commented with hand on chin, the short girl right behind him while copying his movements. "Usually others always _fall_ for that one. …Bad pun aside, you got what I'm looking for kid. So what do you say?"

"No." After saying that, Jaune had turned around to leave but was halted by something jumping on his back.

Turning around, he was now cheek to cheek with the short twintailed girl. From what he overheard, the man called her Neo. Now that they were in better lighting an up close, he noticed that she was very cute. And judging by the pink on her cheeks, she was either embarrassed or thought something good about him too. Sadly, whatever nice opinion he had on her was drowned out as he felt her arms wrapping tight around his neck. She was trying to choke him out.

Grabbing her head, he threw her off him and watched as she landed gracefully and bowed to him with a grin.

"Good reflexes too?" The man commented on the sidelines. "You're just digging yourself deeper kid. If you sucked, then this would have been different. But too late, you've shown how good you are."

"Shut up!" Jaune shouted, turning to the unnamed ginger.

Hearing the faint sound quick steps behind him, he had quickly spun around to see Neo in midair trying to repeat her last assault. It was too late as she had already landed on him with her hands wrapping around his neck and legs around his torso. It also didn't help that Jaune had caught her by reflex with his hands on her butt to hold her up.

"Ooh." If Jaune wasn't in a compromising position at the moment, he would have turned to tell the man to die on the spot.

In fact, he was about to turn to him, but the girl wrapped around him had taken her arms off his neck to place her hands on his cheeks. She leaned in to the point their foreheads touched gently and they could feel the other's breathe on their lips.

BAM!

Then she had pulled back swiftly to headbutt him in the nose before kicking off him with a back flip. He could feel the blood gushing out and onto his lips. It wasn't broken, but it hurt a hella lot. He had cracked an eye open just in time to see her aiming a kick for his groin. Luckily he had caught it and managed to pull her in to hit her with his shoulder. It was a beautiful retribution to see her fall flat on her rear after getting slammed in the chest. As she got up and looked at him with surprise, she smirked and moved to stand near the ginger haired man to give him a tap on the arm.

"No, no." The man raised his hands. "I've seen enough. I'm not tagging in."

"So that's it?" Jaune huffed, pinching his nose to stop the blood. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah." The man sighed disappointedly, hands clasped together. "You can go. I don't like it, but you're too stubborn. You couldn't even let my cute niece knock you out to bring to our base."

Walking towards him, he raised his gloved hand for a handshake. "Sorry for the trouble. Name's Roman by the way."

"Jaune." The blonde muttered, getting close to give a handshake. But the moment he raised his hand, Roman raised his higher. "Huh?"

"Sorry." Roman laughed, putting his up for a high five. "I just remembered how uncool a handshake is to you kids these days. I think a high five would be better, don't you think?"

"Whatever." Jaune huffed, raising his hand high and receiving the high five. "Later then."

"Hear that, Neo?" Roman nudged his niece. "He didn't say goodbye. That means we might see him again."

All Neo did was roll her eyes at her uncle's attitude. The only reason Roman wanted him was because he beat up three of the White Fang's big muscles on his own. She could have done it herself, but the guy just had them follow him into an alley and mercilessly beat them down.

"Well excuse me for thinking of getting you a partner." The ginger sniffed, rubbing her head. "His info if you would?"

Pulling out a wallet that certainly wasn't hers, she tossed it to him to go and loot the men in the alley herself. They had interrupted the blonde while he was on the first guy that he forgot about the other two.

"Jaune Arc." Roman read after opening the wallet and pocketing a few of the loose change. "Ooh, look at this Neo. He's your age. Junior High. Has a coupon for free ice cream."

Neo instantly ran up to grab that item before going back to her looting.

"And he has a condom!" Roman gasped with a small snicker. "Either someone's getting some by now or he's just optimistic. What do you think Neo?"

All the teen did was wave a hand as she continued to loot. She was able to find a butterfly knife on the first guy. Looks like the blonde took him out before he could have used it. Bad for him, good for her.

"You really need a boyfriend." The man commented, walking off with cane in hand. "Hey! Maybe that guy's interested."

The butterfly knife found it's way close to his foot.

 **Three days later**

Jaune was currently in detention for putting a kid in a standing armbar. The prankster thought it'd be funny to throw mashed potatoes at the back of his head. He wasn't laughing so much when the blonde retaliated by threatening to snap his arm in five different places. Instead of the usual sitting in class punishment, he was given the task of cleaning outside the school by picking up trash.

"Well look at this." A familiar flamboyant voice boomed in front of him.

Looking up from his punishment, Jaune saw Roman and Neo walking up to him with ice cream in their hands.

"Funny running into you here." The uncle smiled, waving his ice cream in the air. "And in community service? What happened? I thought you were a smart one not to get caught. Tsk, tsk my friend."

"It's detention." Jaune grunted, picking up a piece of paper Neo threw on the ground in front of him. "They mixed it up by having me pick up trash out here."

"What'd you do?" The man asked, genuinely curious. "Litter on school grounds?"

"Tried to break a kid's arm for throwing food at my head." The blonde mumbled, putting another wrapper Neo threw out of her pocket. "And can you stop doing that?"

All the silent girl did was shrug her shoulders with a tongue sticking out from her grin. Jaune was tempted to bite that ice cream in her hand. That'd show her.

"So someone messes with you, and you get punished for fighting back?" Roman huffed, putting both hands on his hips. Jaune wondered if he realized his ice cream had dropped. "What injustice. What's the world coming to when you're punished for fighting back? This town needs some real justice."

Somehow from there, Jaune found some camaraderie in the two. But it was also a turn in the wrong direction.

 **Five months later**

Five figures with masks and visors ran through the streets with bags on their backs while cop sirens and fast cars drove in the streets. Running into alleyways and losing their chasers, the five regrouped into an abandoned boxing gym that was their secret hideout.

"Haha!" Roman laughed as he ducked into the abandoned building with Neo and Jaune close behind and two other girls with them. "Nice going kid. What I tell ya? Real justice."

So turns out Roman wanted to recruit Jaune for going against the White Fang. The group wasn't as deadly as the other town, but they made up for it in numbers and influence. It was becoming a thing where no citizen could walk out without seeing the gang's mark on the walls or a shop being owned by them. Not even the police could rein them all in.

"I have to admit." Jaune sniffed, taking off his mask after they were safe. "I'm enjoying myself a lot."

"Good to hear." The older man cheered, opening his sack to hand over a wad of cash. "Here's something for you. Think of it like an early birthday present since it's a couple days away. You'll be fifteen, right?"

"Yeah." The blonde smirked, pocketing the money and looking to the two girls with them. "I especially loved the tag you to did."

Melanie and Militiades Malachite. Two cute twins with a bone to pick with the gang. Apparently, the White Fang pissed them off in a very bad way and the two girls wanted satisfaction. And what better way than killing something that was so hard to build up?

"Nice to see our art is appreciated." The teen in red patted his head. "Not a lot of people appreciate our Banksy work."

"This town needed it anyways." The one in white nodded, shouldering a bag full of cash and paint.

"Hate to cut this bonding time short, but I need to bring these two home." The ginger man cut in, putting an arm on the twins. "Junior will be pissed if you two aren't home by then."

"Yeah, yeah." Melanie rolled her eyes, getting out of the older man's grasp. "Later guys."

"See ya some other time." Militiades waved, running to catch up. "Advanced happy birthday Jaune."

As the twins went off, Roman looked over to Neo and then Jaune. "I can trust you two to go home on your own, right?"

He got an eye roll from Neo and a lazy wave from Jaune in return.

"Just checking." And with that, Roman had left the two teens alone.

After the sounds of a car starting and driving away, the two sat in complete silence as they mulled over the day. Jaune helped beat up some thugs with Neo doing the same, the twins tagged the area to make it look like another rival gang did it, and Roman looted while covering their tracks. It was another perfect heist with the Fang possibly losing more reputation.

"I'm going to hit the showers, Neo." The blonde told the twintailed girl.

Stripping his shirt off, he didn't notice the short girl eyeing him or following him into the showers with a sway in her hips. On that night, Jaune got another birthday present.

 **A year later**

Things between Jaune and Neo were something else. What happened in the showers wasn't a one time thing for either of them. But because of Neo's background and Jaune's need to keep up the ruse he was still a student, their relationship was put to night times and free weekends. It wasn't as lovey-dovey as the movies made it out to be, but that was more of on them. After all, they spent most of their time robbing and looting, sparring that would sometimes lead to gratuitous sex, and walking around town scoping White Fang joints while eating ice cream.

Besides their relationship, some other things had changed as well. The twins left them a few weeks prior since Junior had to set up shop far away from them. Before they left, they helped Neo get a new look. Now she didn't have her dark hair and twintails, but had her hair fall down behind her back with a pink and brown mix. They also gave her some colored contacts and a new outfit to accentuate the look. It made the silent girl's boyfriend think of Neapolitan ice cream.

So the group was now a trio, but it was okay. The White Fang were now deep in the red to the point the police could handle them. A few places were still holding strong, but the influence was just a mere ten people now.

"Justice served." Roman sighed, lighting a cigar while looking at the couple sparring. "And I helped make it happen."

Watching Jaune pick Neo up into a bear hug and throw her into the air with a laugh, the uncle couldn't be any more happier for his niece. They were played a crappy hand later on in life, and it got worse with the Fang coming into town. But then they got an idea, met good people, fought back, and here they were now. His niece was smiling and in love. The guy she was with was someone he grudgingly approved. He even taught the kid most of everything he knew. And they were rich, couldn't forget that part.

"Hey you lovebirds." He shouted to the two teens close to making out. "Let's head on out for ice cream."

This was a dream come true to all three of them. A dream that'd come down when the neighbors came knocking.

 **Current time**

All things had to come to an end. Jaune's love story? It turned into a horror after he was pulled into van by the White Fang. Roman sold him out and took Neo with him along with all the money they stole. That's what he was told by the Fang while they were beating the shit out of him.

"So you ready to talk?" One of the thugs asked the blonde once more while lifting his head with the tip of the bat.

"Alright." Jaune groaned, feeling his jaw swelling up. "You got me all loosened up. I use this thing called vitamins. It helps me last longer natura-hgh!"

A grunt had kicked him in the gut for that. Just as he was about to smash his head with a bat, it was caught by his boss. A bulky man with a skull mask on and a chainsaw strapped to his back.

"Ouch." The bloody blonde groaned, taking a breath to numb the pain. "You… are one scary motherfucker. I think I'll call you… Banesaw."

"I'm gonna tear that mouth off your face so you never talk again." The chainsaw wielder snarled, revving the engine on his weapon.

"Before you do that, one more thing to say." The blonde muttered, pulling his hands out of the handcuffs. "Surprise!"

What happened next was a bloodbath as Jaune took his revenge and anger on them. The grunts were easy to take down, but it was the big man that proved hard. Then again, it became easy when he fought like his late girlfriend. Just aim for the groin and work up from there.

"P-please." The big man begged, watching helplessly with legs broken as his hostage tried to start his chainsaw. "Mercy!"

"I'm all out of mercy." Jaune muttered coldly finally getting the engine revved and walking towards the boss. That's when the doors burst open and guns were pointed at him.

"FREEZE!"

 **Timeskip: After Jaune moved back with his mom**

"Thanks again for helping out with the delivery, Jaune." Blake said while pulling another crate full of books out of a truck. "I promise to give you a cut from my paycheck this week."

"No need." The blonde smiled, dragging a crate to the far back. "You needed help, so here I am."

"I still think it hacks that you're still strong without transforming." She mumbled, sliding a crate while he could easily lift them. "Maybe we should take a break now. Yang should be back with our snacks."

As the two sat for a few minutes, the other blonde returned to them bearing snacks and cool drinks.

"Sorry it took Xiao-Long." Yang punned, getting an eye roll out of the two. "I couldn't figure out what ice cream flavor you guys wanted, so I just got whatever."

"You got any green tea?" Blake asked, reaching into the bag to pull one out. "Nice. What flavor did you get for yourself Yang?"

"Choco-banana, duh." The blonde girl said while plopping next to them to get hers out. Sadly as she pulled out, her hand was a dragon head chewing on a cone. "Again?! Dangit Clip! I keep telling you not to do that!"

 **"** **Not my fault."** The glove huffed while eating the chocolate bottom. **"It was already in my mouth by then."**

As host and symbiote argued once more, Blake turned to Jaune who was looking at his ice cream with a small smile.

"What did you get Jaune?" The dark haired teen asked, swatting her ribbon as it tried to take some of her snack.

"…Neapolitan." He smiled, taking a lick and remembering a time before he met them. "It's my favorite."

Savoring the flavor in his mouth, Jaune looked to his friends and thought of how he was before he met them. He still had nightmares from time to time, but they were more bearable than when he was behind cell bars. He wasn't as happy as he was with Neo or Roman, but…

"I swear you little shit." Yang snarled, biting her glove. "If I didn't love you like my very child I'd no sooner hang you to dry and forget about you."

 **"** **Help!"** The glove cried in distress. **"Child abuse! What do I dial for 911?"**

 _'_ _It's getting there.'_ The blonde male snickered, watching his fellow blonde fight with her glove.

 **End**

* * *

 **AN: So we have a gangster thief Blake, and a delinquent Jaune. I tried reading one fic that Jaune was a year older than Blake. Dont know if that's true or not. And I didn't want to go over the nine to ten page for history, so I had to compile a lot of stuff I wrote on this. The initial one was twenty pages while Blake's was a whopping twenty-five. The next history will be Ruby and Yang. Expect a kid Ruby and tween Yang.**

 **So if none of you got the connection between Blake's history and Jaune's then read Blake's once more. Jaune had a cameo mention in there.**

 **In other news, I was thinking of writing a gaiden for each of their histories. Get more into detail of how Blake survived all her life before Ruby and friends took her in, see what made Jaune turn to delinquency, and Ruby and Yang's life before moving away from their moms and dad. It's just a thought, and I was wondering if you guys would be interested if I wrote it.**

 **ANY- …erhhm.**

 **The next chapter for Dustpoint will be coming up along with a surprise for Those Days fans and Arkos lovers. Hope you enjoyed. If you didn't, then that's your thing. And if you did, look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
